The Good Left Undone
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: Sequel to "Player Haters". Bella and the Cullens are starting college, and having the time of their lives......until students start to go missing. Will Bella's past have anything to do with it? ALL HUMAN!
1. Swan and Cullen

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *playing with the cell phone and sitting next to Twin giggling*  
Edward: What are you doing?  
Twin: nooooooothingggg….  
Edward: Yea right! Give me that! *grabs phone*  
Cell phone: say a command.  
Me: *whispers to Edward* say 'Call Fag'  
Edward: Call 'Fag'.  
Cell phone: Did you mean 'Call Jacob'?  
Edward: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA**

**Motto: idk. But I don't own Twilight.**

The Good Left Undone

Chapter 1: Swan and Cullen

"This is amazing!" I said as Alice, Rosalie, and I walked into our dorm room.

"This is so exciting!!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. "It's like a permanent slumber party!" Rosalie and I laughed at Alice.

My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. This is my first year of college, and I'm here with my 4 best friends and boyfriend. We've all known each other since kindergarten. About a year ago, Edward and I got together. We've had feelings for each other since our first day of kindergarten, but we were always pulling pranks on each other and using heavy sarcasm. At the time Edward and I got together, there was an incident with a crazy, psychotic, serial killer after me. He's in jail now, thankfully.

Alice and Rosalie are my 2 best friends girl-wise. They, along with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, were all adopted by the Cullens. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, and are dating—more like soul mates—Alice and Emmett. Rosalie is gorgeous, she looks like a supermodel. She has long blonde hair that is usually styled into spiral curls. Alice is a small, short, pixie-looking girl with short black hair that spikes out in every direction. Jasper is blonde and looks like a movie star. Emmett…..well, Emmett looks like a whale. He's huge and buff, and could take down anyone. But on the inside he's just this big, cuddly, teddy-bear.

And Edward.....he's perfect. He has tousled bronze hair, and bright, green eyes. His eyes are the most amazing thing, and if you glance at them you will forget every thought you had. His face is perfect, and his body is incredible. He's strong and buff, but not as buff as Emmett. I love him more than my own life.

"Alice, calm down......you're going to put a hole in the floor." I said, pointing to where she was bouncing up and down about 4 feet in the air. I walked towards the door of our room to grab our bags, but tripped on the overturned-rug. I flew forward, and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of my face meeting the ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes and was met with my face in Edward's chest, and his strong arms wrapped around me.

"Watch it, Swan." He said with a teasing smile. "You wouldn't want to break that pretty little face of yours." He amended. I blushed about 10 shades of red, causing him to laugh. I frowned.

"Shut it, Cullen." I said, "You'll need that mouth for other things." I amended as I pulled on the collar of his shirt, bringing his face to my level. He grinned as he bent down and pulled me into his kiss. I felt the fire rip through my body, and my toes tingle at his touch. I moaned as he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly accepted. His tongue found its way into my mouth—

"GET A ROOM!!" Emmett yelled, leaning against the entryway of our dorm. We broke away from our kiss and I glared at Emmett.  
"Uh, this IS my room! If you don't like it, then get out!" I snapped at him. Just then, Jasper walks in and rests his elbow on Emmett's shoulder.

"Alice and Rosalie invited us." He said, grinning. I groaned as I looked at the laughing Alice and Rose.

"We can never get any peace and quiet." I mumbled. Emmett burst into loud guffaws.

"What.....it's not like you guys would actually—" he broke off as a book flew out of nowhere and hit him in the head. I blushed furiously, and he glared at Edward, who was smiling smugly. The next thing I knew, Edward darted from the room, Emmett following behind, shouting out profanities at him.

Emmett was right though, after all this time, Edward and I had never gone past kissing. Sometimes we would be close—but then we would get interrupted. Mostly by Emmett. We slept together, but we never _slept_ together. I wanted to wait for sex, and Edward—being the gentlemen he is—agreed to wait until I was ready.

I laughed with Alice and Rosalie as we grabbed our bags from outside the doorway. Alice immediately set to work, zooming around the room, decorating. Jasper, Rosalie, and I just stood out of her way and watched in amazement as she had everything done in 10 minutes.

There was a bunk bed across the room from a full sized bed. The full sized bed had red sheets and comforter, while the bottom bunk of the bunk bed had blue sheets and comforter. The top bunk had pink sheets and comforter. Red, pink, and blue furry rugs lay out across the room, and the curtains next to the window had stripes of the same colors. Alice had a cool, circle-dome chair set up in the corner of the room with a canopy above it. It was amazing!

"Wow." Was my brilliant description of Alice's work as she stood in front of us, smiling. Emmett walked into the room with a smug smile on his face. A couple seconds later, Edward walked in, and we all laughed.

He had mud in various places of his clothes, and his hair was messed up with twigs and leaves in it. He gave me a sad look as I laughed, which broke my heart. I knew he was playing, but I couldn't help it. I sighed as I walked over to him and picked the leaves and sticks out of his hair.

"Hey, let's go down to the quart yard and see who else is here!" Rosalie said after Edward was all cleaned up. We walked down the stairs and into the beautiful courtyard of the school. There were students everywhere, laughing and talking. I noticed the different groups of people—geeks, drama students, preps, jocks, Goths, cheerleaders, and sluts.

The sluts were walking toward us, and I noticed Jessica was in with them. I chuckled and looked towards the ground. My head snapped up when I heard nasally voice, and saw a strawberry blonde.

"Well, hello there. I'm Tanya. And you are......?" She said to Edward, looking his body up and down.

"Taken." I said as I walked over to Edward and he slipped his arm around my waist. Her head snapped up to me, a furious look in her eyes. Then she laughed.

"Well, not for long....." She said as she purposefully looked me up and down to emphasize her point. She laughed again as she walked off, her hips swaying so much it looked like her but was going to fly off. Edward looked away with a disgusted face. I was still frowning furiously.

"Ignore her, love." Edward said, kissing the top of my head. I instantly relaxed.

"I have a feeling it's not over." I mumbled.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	2. 2 truths and 1 lie

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: sea urchin.  
Twin: huh……interesting……  
Edard: what are you talking about??  
Me: I'm…..not……..sure…..  
Twin: huh…..  
Me: WHAT THE FUCK IS A SEA URCHIN?!?!  
Edward: Uhh….  
Twin: *puts down sea urchin skeleton she was holding, on the ground*  
Edward: Right. Well……… *walks away but steps on sea urchin*  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU!?!  
Edward: Oops.  
Me: ANIMAL ABUSER!!!  
Edward: but it was a skeleton!  
Me: IT HAD **_**FEELINGS**_**, EDWARD! **_**FEELINGS**_**!!!!  
Edward: umm…..sorry?  
Me: SON OF A BITCH! *runs off***

**Motto: you step on my sea urchin, I kill you……and I don't own Twilight. Or the characters.**

Chapter 2: 2 truths and 1 lie

BEEP!....BEEP!....BEEP!....BEEP!

I groaned at my stupid alarm.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Where is that damn snooze button?!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

I felt around looking for it when my hand landed on something spiky.....what?.........uh oh.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT HITTING THAT SNOOZE BUTTON!!!" Alice screamed in my ear, causing me to flinch.

"Sure...thing.......mom." I mumbled, falling back asleep.

I was completely tangled in my sheets, laying on my stomach. She smiled, and grabbed the edge of my sheets. She pulled the sheets up in the air, and I spun out of them and fell off the bed onto the ground. "Owww." I moaned, and she came around to the other side of the bed where I was. She grabbed my ankle and dragged me to the bathroom, while I screamed and clawed at the ground.

**Next Door Neighbor's POV(girl):**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped, startled, and fell out of my bed and hit the ground, hearing the high pitched screaming from next door. I stared at my roommate groggily, who was now sitting up in bed.

"NO! ALICE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEA—" we heard the muffled cries, and then they were silenced. I shrugged my shoulders and fell back asleep on the floor.

**Bella's POV:**

After Alice and Rosalie tortured me, I was wearing some black skinny jeans and a tight, dark blue tank top. Did I mention.....tight? They forced me into some matching blue pumps, and then shoved me out the door. We walked down the hallway and down the stairs into the court yard, on our way to our classes.

My schedule was simple. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I had French, History, and Art. Tuesday and Thursday I had English, Science, and Dance. Yes, that's right, I said dance. I thought it would be a good idea to learn how to dance. Since the first time I danced with Edward, I've picked up on some forms of dance from watching a bunch of dance shows like 'Dancing with the Stars'. I found that I really did like it, and when I concentrated I was able to keep from falling flat on my face.

The University of Washington was a nice school, I had to admit. Everything was here on campus, and I did recognize a lot of people. I waved to Angela as I saw her pass by us.

We were walking through the court yard when I spotted the blonde spiky hair. Oh God, please let him not see me. Please let him not see me. Please let him not—

"BELLAAA! HEY, BELLA!!!" Mike yelled, running over o Rosalie, Alice, and I.

"Uhh, hi. Mike." I muttered as he stopped in front of us. Even after all that had happened with James, and the fact that Edward and I have been inseparable since then, he still likes me, and he still acts upon it.

"So, there's a huge party this weekend. Some mega popular dude named Ricky is throwing it. I was wondering if you'd like to be my date." He whispered in my ear, putting his arm around my shoulders. I recoiled in disgust, and was about to slap him, when the guys walked up to us.

"NEWTON, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR ARM DOING AROUND MY GIRLFRIEND?!?!" Edward yelled, and everyone in the quart yard turned to stare at us. Edward grabbed him by the shirt and threw him off of me. "My lady," Edward said, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing my skin. My skin burned at his touch, and it made my toes tingle. I blushed a deep crimson. Edward kept my hand in his as I addressed Mike.

"Mike, I will not go out with you. Please, stop asking!" I said. He walked away with a frown on his face and his friends laughing at him. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Geez, Swan, you sure as hell know how to make an entrance." Edward said, looking around the court yard at all the whispering people who were still staring at us.

"ME?! YOU'RE the one who walked out here screaming at the top of your lungs!" I said, incredulously.

"Yes, but you do realize that you.....look absolutely stunning." He whispered in my ear, his cool breath tickling my ear as he chuckled. I blushed again, and turned my head and met his lips for a quick kiss. "Hence the reason they are all staring." He finished, grinning. My blush only grew as we walked to class. Edward and I had French, History, and Dance together. Edward was totally shocked when I told him I wanted to take dance. It was sort of a surprise, only Alice and Rosalie knew I had been practicing my dancing skills.

I had Art and Science with Alice. I had History with Rosalie as well as Edward. I had English with Jasper, and also Science with Emmett.

We walked into the classroom and I smiled as I looked around. The room was huge, and rows and rows of desks were stretching across in a circle, similar to an auditorium. Edward and I took our seats in the front while other people filed in.

I looked around and spotted Tanya sitting next to Jessica. She smirked as she caught my eye, and raised her hand and wiggled her fingers, waving. I turned back around towards the front, frowning.

The teacher walked in then and introduced himself. When he walked in, all of the girls sighed. I snapped my head up to get a look at him, and mentally rolled my eyes.

He was cute, I suppose. I didn't have any attraction to him, considering who I was sitting next to. He had shaggy blonde hair, and high cheek bones. He had ice blue eyes and pearl white teeth. He looked to be around 24 or so, not much older than us. I heard that he was a new teacher here.

"Hey, guys. My name is Mr. Donovan, and this is French class. Well, I'm going to try to make this as much fun as possible, and today we aren't going to be doing much, accept getting to know each other." He said, walking around. He said the last part looking directly at me and smiling. Edward was growling quietly from beside me. The teacher walked to his desk to get some stuff while people started talking a bit.

"Edward," I mumbled to him. He stopped and looked at me. "What is the problem?!"  
"I don't like the way he looks at you." He said, frowning.  
"Edward, he's the teacher! That's ridiculous!" I said. The teacher came back to the front.

"Ok, so this is going to sound ridiculous, but why don't you all come up here and sit in a circle?" Mr. Donovan said, and people started getting up and sitting on the ground in a circle. Edward sat down cross-legged, and I was sitting down next to him, when he pulled my waist into his lap. I was startled, but got over it quickly and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

I looked at everyone around us, and Tanya was glaring at me. The teacher was staring at us with.......aggravation? Some other girls whispered "Awwww!"

"Ok, so let's have this: We're going to play a game called '2 truths and 1 Lie'. We'll go around the circle, and you'll tell us your name and where you're from, and then you'll tell us three facts about yourself. Two of them will be true, and one will be completely false that you made up. The person next to you has to figure out what the true facts are. Got it?" everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Why don't you start?" He pointed to the girl next to me. She smiled shyly.

"Um, hi. My name is Katie, and I'm from Seattle. And my facts are 'I know how to ride a motorcycle.' 'I've gone surfing.' And 'I've met Panic! At the Disco.'" She said. Edward was considered the one sitting next to her, so he had to guess. He squinted his eyes and stared at her in concentration.

"You know how to ride a motorcycle and you've met Panic! At the Disco." Edward said. Her eyes widened.

"How did you know?" she asked.  
"You acted like it was a no big deal that you know how to ride a motorcycle, and you got enthusiastic when you said you met Panic! At the Disco." Edward said, grinning smugly.

"okay, your turn." Mr. Donovan said to Edward.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, and I'm from Forks, Washington. My facts are 'I'm adopted along with my 2 sisters and 2 brothers.' 'I've saved my girlfriend from a psycho serial killer.' And 'I've gone to jail.'" Edward said nonchalantly. I grinned at this. No one would get them both right unless you were from our town, so it was a good thing Jessica wasn't the one to guess.

"You answer." I told the boy sitting on the other side of us. I couldn't answer since I already knew. Obviously.

"Hmmmmm....." The boy said, thinking, "You're adopted and you've gone to jail." The boy said, smiling.

"Nope." Edward said, and everybody in the room stared at him in shock, accept for Jessica and......Tanya? What the hell? Oh, Jessica probably told her.....

"I'm adopted, and I've saved my girlfriend from a psycho serial killer....." Edward said, and then kissed my cheek. Everyone erupted into whispers. It was funny to say the psycho serial killer thing so they would get it wrong, but GREAT! Now everyone was going to be saying stuff.

The teacher stared at me with a scrutinizing expression. I looked away from his gaze and spoke because it was my turn.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan, and I'm from Forks, Washington. My facts are 'I've had amnesia.' 'I pull pranks a lot.' And 'I'm coordinated.'" I had to keep myself from laughing at the last one because if anyone has seen me walk, they would automatically know that that was a lie. I was surprised that Mr. Donovan was the one to answer.

"You've had amnesia and you're good at pulling pranks." He said with a smile.

"How did you know?"

"You faced us when you said the first two, but looked away when you said you were coordinated." He said, chuckling. He stared at me as he told the next person to go. Edward's grip on my waist tightened.

The rest of the class went like this. I just rolled my eyes when Tanya looked at Edward and referred to sex related topics when it was her turn.

The rest of the day went with ease, going through the same procedures of introductions and what not. When it was time for Art, Alice appeared out of thin air, running over to me, jumping up and down excitedly.

"ohmaigawshbellathisissoexcitingalloftheclasseshereareawesomehurrylet'sgotoart!!" She said so fast I didn't understand any of it. She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away from Edward, but I stretched up on my tip-toes and gave him one last peck on the lips, and she yanked on my arm, pulling me away.

"Alice!" I said as we walked into—more like dragged me into—the art room. We sat in the middle of the classroom, next to each other. The seats were arranged wear it was 4 people to a row. Alice was on the end, and I was towards the middle. Someone came and sat down next to me, and I glanced up at them.

It was a cute guy with black spiky hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me as he sat down. He was cute, but like I said before, I wasn't attracted to him. "Hey," he greeted me.

"Hi." I said, being friendly. Well, at least he wasn't hitting on me right away. It was just a friendly hi. Phew.

"I'm Ricky." He said, holding his hand out. I shook his hand, "I'm Bella."  
"Nice to meet you, Bella. I suppose you're good at art, hence the reason you're in art class." He said, smiling.  
"Well, if I could only draw stick figures, that would be a problem....." We laughed as the teacher came in. She talked about some rules and stuff, and then told us to pair up with someone near you that you didn't know.

"Partner?" Ricky asked, turning to me. I nodded, and the teacher handed us a questionnaire to fill out. We filled out the questions on each other, laughing. He was really nice.

"So, I'm having this awesome party this weekend....." He said, and I frowned.  
"I have a boyfriend." I said kindly.  
"Oh, no! I'm not asking you out. I'm just inviting you and your friends." He said, laughing. I laughed too.  
"Good. I'm tired of a lot of these guys asking me out." He laughed.  
"So, if you and your friends wanted to come, that'll be cool. Give me your names and I'll put you on the guest list." I took out a piece of paper and wrote down Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale. I handed it to him and he smiled. The bell rang and I waved him goodbye as Alice and I exited the room.

"You have a new friend!" Alice said cheerfully.  
"Yea, he's so cool! And thank GOD he only thinks of me as a friend....." I said dramatically, wiping my hand across my forehead. We were laughing as Rosalie and Emmett approached us.

"What'd Bella fall over this time?" Emmett said with a grin. I stopped laughing and frowned at him.

"Hey! I'm not THAT bad!" I said.

"Bella, you trip over the floor on a daily basis." He said, laughing.

"Well at least I'm not a retard." I said, smiling. He stopped laughing.  
"I AM NOT A RETARD!" he said, putting his hand on his chest innocently.  
"ARE TOO!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!" he said, pouting, then realized what he said. "DAMN!" Haha, sucker. He pulled me into a giant hug.

"Em......can't.......BREATHE!" I got out. He set me down and I took a huge breath.

"Hey, where's Edward and Jasper?"

"Oh, last time we saw them they punched some kid in the face." Emmett said nonchalantly. "HEY! Let's go eat!"

"WHAT!? WHO DID THEY PUNCH IN THE FACE?!" I yelled, furiously.

"Mike Newton."

"Oh."

**A/N: REVIEW! I already have the plot and SOUNDTRACK picked out!**

**P.S. yea, too busy to write a new disclaimer so I used one I used on my other stories.**


	3. IT WAS EMMETT!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**we were watching Quantum of Solace for the first time today, and this is what happened during the movie lol:***Bond walks into a deserted hotel room with a tiny black rectangle in his hand. A knife blade slides out super fast making a cool noise*  
**Me: Well, that comes in handy.**  
*random guys jumps out of a closet and attacks him*  
**Me: like now.**

Chapter 3: IT WAS EMMETT!

**Edward's POV:**

Jasper and I were walking out of our final period for the day, when we heard something that made us stop.

"Dude, she must be easy. That's got to be the only reason Cullen's with her. I'd tear that ass up....." we whipped our heads over to wear Mike Newton was talking with his friends. Fury flared inside of me, and my hands twitched to hit something. How could he say that?! Jasper and I stalked over to Mike. He saw us, and took off running. Jasper ran after him, and grabbed him, dragging him, and shoving him up against the lockers. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Emmett and Rosalie walk by, laughing.

Jasper held him there as I pulled my fist back, and slammed my fist into his jaw. Jasper dropped him to the ground and we walked in the direction that Emmett and Rosalie went.

**Bella's POV:**

We walked towards where Rosalie and Emmett saw Jasper and Edward last. We turned a corner and they were headed toward us.

"Cullen!! I just bought that shirt! You had better not of gotten any blood on it!!" I yelled at him as his hands encircled my waist. He chuckled and brought his lips to my throat. He kissed my throat, and all of my anger disappeared. In fact, all of my THOUGHTS disappeared. I could only think of his lips on my skin, and I had to try and remember to breath. He placed an open mouthed kiss on my neck, sucking and licking my skin. A sigh escaped my lips, and I completely forgot we were in a public place, until Emmett broke us apart.

"OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! Get a room, you two!!" he yelled, pushing us apart. I sighed as Edward took my hand.

"So, are we going to go eat, or what?!" Emmett yelled impatiently.

"Let's go, Emmett." I said and we headed to a local restaurant.

-3 hours later-

**Edward's POV:**

We walked into our dorm room and I spread out across my bed. Emmett and Jasper headed towards the Xbox, turning our flat screen on. I couldn't help but think about my beautiful Bella. Her wonderful scent, her pink lips, her beautiful ey—

"Hey, Eddie-boy! Get your ass over here and stop daydreaming about Bella!" Emmett yelled, chucking a controller at me.

"EMMETT! I told you DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE!!" I screamed at him. "And I was not thinking about Bella." I lied.

"Sure you weren't. Dude, you need to get laid." Emmett said, laughing.  
"Shut up, Emmett!" I yelled at him, throwing the controller back at him.  
"I mean, have you even seen porn before??" he continued.  
"EMMETT!!"  
"Here! Look at this!" he said, pulling a picture out of his back pocket. I closed my eyes as he shoved it in my face.

"No." I said flatly.

"Come on, Edward! Just a peek! Bella will never know!" he said, chuckling.

"No!" I said again.

"Awww, come on, Eddie-boy!" he whined.  
"NO EMMETT!" I yelled with my eyes still closed.

"JUST LOOK!!" he yelled, literally shoving the picture in my face. I hit his hand away. "Come on, Edward!" he said again. "Look at the picture!" He started pulling at my eyelids, trying to get me to open my eyes. I tried to keep them shut as he shoved the picture in my face again.

"Jasper! Help me out here!!" Emmett said.  
"No way man, I'm staying out of this." Jasper said, laughing. Emmett tried to open my eye with the same hand that was shoving the picture in my face, while his other hand was restraining my arms.

"EMMETT!!" I yelled, "CUT IT OUT, YOU PANSY!!" he only laughed harder as he successfully opened my eye, but I just rolled my eye to the back of my head. Jasper was laughing hysterically.

"JUST LOOK AT THE PICTURE, EDWARD!" he yelled, tackling me off of my bed. We hit the ground and he held my arms down against my chest with his knee as he continued his assault on my eyes. "Look at it!" he yelled as he successfully got my eyes open and shoved the picture in it.

"Emmett GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed.

"Not until you look at the picture!" I sighed and gave in.

"Okay. I see the picture." I said, rolling my eyes. He got off of me and tucked it back into his pocket. Jasper was sitting on a beanbag laughing hysterically, pointing at me. I walked by him, and smacked him in the forehead, causing him to fall over backwards off the beanbag chair.

"Idiots." I muttered as I laid back on my bed.

**Bella's POV:**

BEEP!....BEEP!....BEEP!....BEEP!

Why me?!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I stretched my hand out searching for the snooze button……

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!

Something grasped my wrist. Oh shit.

"GET YOUR ASS UP!!!" Alice screamed, yanking on my wrist and literally dragging me out of my bed.

I would tell you what happened next, but the memory is too painful....

Rosalie, Alice, and I locked our room and headed down the hallway. I thought I heard someone call my name, so I turned around, walking backwards, when I walked into something, and flipped backwards over it onto the ground. I groaned as face planted into the ground. That's going to leave a bruise.....

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I saw something on the ground...." a girl was saying as she helped me up. I got off the ground and looked at her. She had long pale blonde hair, almost white. She was short, and had a child-like face, and blue eyes. Her voice was soft, and sounded like she was bored. (A/N: Imagine Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter, weirdness and all.)

"No, it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." I said as I straightened out my shirt. "I'm Bella, by the way." I said, offering my hand.

"Hello, I'm Melony." She said as she shook my hand. After we shook hands, she didn't release my hand, but instead brought my palm to her face. "Hmmm, you might not live long....but I see that there are escape options." She said.

"W-what?" I asked, startled.

"Oh, I was just reading your palm. I'm sort of psychic, you see. I'm descended from the Druids." She said, smiling sweetly and letting go of my hand. I was taken back at first. Druids are people who worshipped the earth and who were believed to have magical powers or psychic abilities back in the 2nd century. I stared at her blankly and she just smiled.

"What about my palm?" I asked, breaking out of my shock.

"You might die soon......or not, I'm not quite sure." Oh, that's helpful, "It all depends on the choices you make. That's quite strange, that I'm not sure of your palm....." she mused. "Well, it was nice talking to you." She said softly as she skipped down the hall past the staring Rosalie and Alice. Oh, I had forgotten they were standing there.

They stared after her with shocked faces. Finally I was able to get my legs moving and I pulled on their arms, and they followed me into the quart yard.

We met up with the guys and I went to English with Jasper. English was uneventful, but it gave me time to think of my next prank on Edward.....

When Jasper and I exited English, Alice was right there, bouncing up and down excitedly, with a grinning Emmett next to her. Oh yea, I had science with them next. This could not go well.

We walked into the Science class and sat down in 3 chairs in the back. The teacher introduced herself, and talked about some rules and such.

"Okay, well today we are going to do a little chemicals lab to start off the year." **(A/N: I'm totally making this lab up, so it's NOT REAL! And I'm not naming any specific chemicals, because I don't want anyone to try anything…. X.X)** "So what you're going to do is...." And she went on to explain the lab. She told us to get into groups of 3, so it was Emmett, Alice, and I.

"Okay....so, we start....with....THIS!" Alice yelled, holding up a clear liquid. She put the liquid into a beaker and started the gas and fire underneath it, heating it up. "Ok, now we have to do this, Alice...." I said, mixing a blue colored liquid with another clear one. It diluted the blue, and then Alice went back to the heating beaker and poured red in the beaker of white liquid, which use to be clear. It created a pretty pink color. Emmett stood behind us not knowing what to do.

"What do I do??" Emmett asked.

"Well, why don't you get that stirring thing over there for us….we are going to have to mix some more chemicals." I said, pointing to some things as I examined my notes with my back to our chemicals.

"I'm going to go ask the teacher about the next chemical...." Alice said, taking off to the other side of the classroom.

"Okay, whatever we do, we CANNOT mix the pink and blue....." I murmured.

"HEY! THESE COLORS ARE PRETTY! I WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE MIXED THEM!!!" Emmett yelled.

"NO EMMETT DON'T MIX—"

BOOM!

"—them." I said as my face was now covered in smoke. I rubbed the black powder from my eyes, and looked at Emmett, whose face was completely covered in thick, black dust. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Oops."

"EMMETT!" I yelled, throwing my pencil at him. "I SAID NOT TO MIX THE BLUE AND PINK ONES!!"

"BUT LOOK AT THE PRETTY COLOR THEY MADE!!" he said, pointing to the smoking purple concoction. I groaned and Alice showed up next to me, doing a horrible job at hiding her laughter. But then she grew serious once she inspected the damage to our project—and then her eyes landed on something on the desk. Her face grew murderous as she stared at her destroyed Louis Vuitton purse. What was once a brand new, white, designer purse, was now covered in black dust.

*Outside of Mental Hospital*

Random Guy: YAYAYA! I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M—

Echo:  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Random: AHHHHHH! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!  
*Men with big needles come and take him away*

The bell rang and I exited the classroom, leaving behind Alice who was screaming at Emmett and chasing him around the classroom with the blow torch. I was getting off the rest of the black dust when I felt to arms encircle my waist from behind. I turned around to look at him.

"Shit, Swan, what'd you do.....blow up the classroom?" he asked, taking my face in his hands and using his thumbs to remove the dust.

"No—but Emmett did!" I said, frowning. "I told him not to mix those chemicals....." I mumbled, my face still in his hands. He laughed. "Is there any still on my face?" I asked him. He grew thoughtful.

"You know, there is—right there. Let me just get that....." He said as he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against mine. The kiss started out innocent, but then it grew, driven by a hungry force. I opened my mouth and licked his bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth as he opened his mouth and gently slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, and I gently bit at his lip, earning a moan from him. We were interrupted as we heard someone softly clear their throat.

"Ehemm." We broke apart and found Mr. Donovan standing there, staring at us. "Please no public displays of affection." He said, glaring at Edward. Edward glared back, and took my hand and we walked to Dance.

"The nerve of that guy." Edward mumbled with a frown still on his face.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing you need to be worried about.....yet." he mumbled the last part, and I didn't think I was supposed to hear it, so I pretended like I didn't. We walked into the Dance auditorium, and I gasped. It was amazing.

It was a huge room. Two walls, opposite each other, were made of mirrors. The floor was made of a beautiful, shiny, wood. There were long beams positioned off to the side, and stairs that led up to changing rooms. We walked up the stairs, and Edward went into the guy's locker room while I went into the girl's. It was really fancy in these locker rooms, and there were already many girls changing. I was surprised to spot Angela there. I also saw Tanya, glaring at me. I smiled and waved at her as if we were the best of friends. Not.

I unzipped my gym bag, but was angry to find that my originally packed clothes weren't in here. ALICE! I got changed into the clothes that she had packed me, reluctantly.

I walked out of the locker room dressed in black leggings and some—well, actually the shoes WERE pretty cool. They looked like those short boots, but they were sneakers and had no heel. I had on a baggy gold tank top, with a thin belt around the waist. **(A/N: PIC ON PROFILE!)**

As I entered the room everyone was stretching. I noticed Ricky was there, and I waved to him as I went and stood next to Edward.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he caught site of me. "Close that mouth, Cullen, you don't want flies to get in there." I said, smiling at him as I stretched my arms. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You, my sexy little siren, are sinfully beautiful." He said, playfully.

"OKAY! LISTEN UP!" a young lady called, walking into the room. She looked around 30 years old. "My name is Ms. Rez, but you can call me Donna. We are going to be going over many forms of Dance, such as Tango, Hip Hop, The Quick Step, Ballroom Dancing, Paso Doble, Samba, and many others." She was really nice, and had dark red hair tied up into a ponytail, and she was about my height.

"Are there two people that would like to start out a dance to show the class?" she said, looking around. Butterflies flew in the pit of my stomach, and I instantly felt nervous and my palms started to get slippery. But I knew, now was the time to show Edward. I raised my hand, and Edward stared at me with a shocked face. I elbowed him in the side, and he quickly raised his hand.

"Ok! We'll have....?"  
"Bella and Edward." I said, smiling.  
"We'll have Bella and Edward show us a dance."

Everyone created a large circle in the middle of the room, and I hooked my iPod up to the dock in the front of the room. I took a stance next to Edward in the middle of the room. "Tango." I whispered to him. He stared at me worriedly.

The song "Wine Red" by The Hush Sound filled the room as I started to dance.

**REVIEW! Also THERE IS A POLL I CREATED ON MY PROFILE!**


	4. Where’s the Crystal Ball?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: dude, my sea urchin can beat your goldfish any day.  
Twin: PSHHH YEA RIGHT! My goldfish has quick attack!  
Me: oh yea? Well Urchy has…..err….POKY SPIKES! OH YEA!! THAT'S GOT TO BE SOME KIND OF AWESOME POKEMON POWER!!  
Twin: damn you.  
Me: hehe. So…..do you think if we teamed up we can force Edward and Jasper to be ours?  
Twin: ohhhh I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK, TWIN!  
Edward: dude, a fucking sea urchin and goldfish can't do shit to us.  
Jasper: YEA!  
Urchy and Goldfish: RAWRRRRR!! *attacks*  
Edward: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!  
Jasper: DAMN THIS FISH HITS HARD! RUN EDWARD RUNNNN! *runs away*  
Edward: *runs after Jasper*  
Me: ok….so we still don't own Twilight.**

I don't know dance perfectly SO GIVE ME BREAK if it isn't perfect! I had, to, like, watch some videos. And stuff.

_**I CREATED A BLOG FOR INFO AND SNEAK PEAKS ON MY STORIES!!:**_** http:// www . comtastical . blogspot . com/ (take out the spaces)**

Chapter 4: Where's the Crystal Ball?

The music played, and my right hand clasped with Edward's. My other hand was positioned on his right shoulder while his right hand was on my lower back.

He backed me up two steps, and then to the right. He spun me around, and I clasped hands with him again. I brought my leg around, tracing a circle on the ground with the toe of my shoe. He pulled me closer and I hitched my left leg around his left hip, and he dragged me backwards. I straightened up, and I spun away from his embrace, farther out onto the dance floor. He walked up when I stopped spinning and pulled me to his chest and dipped me.

He pulled me out of the dip, leaning backwards, and me leaning forward. I kicked back my leg, and he spun me around again, bring my back against his chest and our arms crossed in front of us. He spun me out again and dipped me just as the song ended. We were breathing heavily as he pulled me back up and everyone was clapping—well, except for Tanya.

He kissed me tenderly, remembering that there were people around. "Where did you learn to dance like that?!" he demanded in between breaths. "I thought you said you couldn't dance." He said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I've been watching shows and practicing. It was sort of a surprise for you." I said, panting myself. He brought me in for another quick kiss.

"What a wonderful surprise." He said, smiling. The instructor came back to the front.

"That was wonderful! Thank you so much Edward and Bella, for that Tango." She said. "We don't have time for another dance today, but everyone needs to grab a dance partner for the year." She said. The instant Donna said that, everyone started talking, and Tanya strutted—more like twitched, her butt was shaking so much— over to Edward.

"So, Eddie, dance partners?" she said in what she thought would be a seductive tone. My temper flared; this girl was worse than Lauren!!

"Do not call me Eddie and—"

"Tanya! Why are you dancing here?! You know it's not good for the baby!!" I said in a sweet voice. She looked at me, fuming. Everyone in the room had gone silent, and then burst into whispers. Edward was trying desperately to hold back his laughter.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!!" Tanya screamed to everyone.

"There go the hormones!!" I said, and everyone erupted into laughter. Edward couldn't hold it in any longer, and he burst out laughing. Tanya stomped away. "This isn't over, Isabella." While she was making her dramatic exit, she tripped on the toe of her shoe and fell.

"WATCH OUT, TANYA! YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO HURT THE BABY!!" I called, and everyone roared with laughter again. After things had quieted down, I spotted Ricky.

"Hey Bella! That was AMAZING! I didn't know you could dance like that!" Ricky said, walking over to Edward and I.

"Hey Ricky! Thank you." I said, smiling. "This is Edward, my boyfriend." I said. "Edward, this is Ricky. He invited us all to his party this weekend."

"Hey Edward." Ricky said, shaking his hand. Edward returned the greeting with a "Hello."

"You like Skillet??" Edward asked, eyeing Ricky's rubber bracelet that I could now see read "Skillet". I was surprised at this. I loved that band!

"Yea, they're great. What are your favorite songs??" Ricky asked, and Edward and him wound up in deep conversation about the different bands and preferred music.

Everyone left after class was over, done for the day.

"Edward, umm why don't you go ahead to meet everyone without me? I just have to stop by my dorm really quick."

"Okay, Swan, but be quick." He said, giving me a peck on the cheek before walking to the quart yard. I hurriedly ran towards the guys' dorms, stumbling and catching myself a few times along the way. I walked up the stairs and quietly down the hall. I stopped in front of the guys' door and got my key out of my bag. We had keys to the guys' room, and the guys had keys to ours. I unlocked the door and left it open as I ran into the room and started searching through drawers. I ran to the bed and checked between the mattresses. I flew frantically through the room, looking under papers, hidden spots, but nowhere could I find it!!

"In the composition book." A soft voice said from behind me. I spun around, startled, to see Melony standing in the doorway. "Gosh, don't scare me like that!" I said, breathing deeply and putting my hand to my heart. She chuckled lightly as she skipped into the room. "In the composition book." She repeated. I raised my eyebrow, and silently picked up the composition notebook that Edward wrote his songs in, and opened the cover. There was a little pocket on the inside front cover, and I opened the pocket to find exactly what I was looking for;

The spare key to the Volvo.

"Should I be worried that you know where the spare key to my boyfriend's car is??" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "And also that you knew I was looking for it?"

"No......not really. I told you, I'm psychic. Most of the time." She said as she sat on the edge of a bed.

"What do you mean.....most of the time?" I asked as I walked over to the wooden dresser where Edward's clothes were and started taking them out and piling them on the bed.

"Well, like your palm. For some reason I'm unsure of it. Also, I get glimpses of the future, like a vision, but they are rare, and it's usually.....of something bad that happens." She paused and looked thoughtful before continuing. Meanwhile, I was packing all of Edward's clothes in a huge bag and replacing them with clothes I had brought which were......custom made. Alice helped me out with that.

"I have been told.....that sometimes spirits speak through me." She said hesitantly, and I dropped the bag I was holding. I glanced at her and picked the bag back up and continued what I was doing. "I'm not quite sure how to explain it, because I am unaware it happens. Some people tell me my face goes blank, and then a creepy voice speaks through my mouth, but it is not my own. It doesn't happen often, and they are usually warnings for really bad things that happened. Like when my Mom died....." she trailed off, thoughtful again. "Anyways, that's extremely rare. Most of the time I just get 'feelings' about things. Like I had a feeling you'd be over here, and I had a feeling where the key would be." she said with a small smile.

"You are one odd girl, you know that?" I said, chuckling. She smiled. "Where's the crystal ball?" I asked with a tiny chuckle.

"Myth." She said with a small laugh as I finished putting the new clothes in Edward's dresser and grabbed the bag of Edward's old clothes.

"Uhhh, Bella......why don't you check in the composition book again. Page 17." She said, staring intently at the ground. I watched her as I picked the book back up and flipped to page 17.

I gasped and I felt the warm tears gather at my eyelids as I read the song that was titled "Bella Swan, My Beautiful Swan"

Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

("Everything" by Lifehouse. This will be the theme on the playlist) Tears slid down my cheeks as I finished reading the lyrics.

"Melony, I—" I said, looking up, but she was gone.

I silently set down the composition book and grabbed the bag and walked out the door. I quickly ran over to the girl's dorm, and shoved the bag under my bottom bunk of my bed. What—you thought I would actually get rid of his clothes? I'll give them back to him......eventually.

I grinned evilly at that thought as I ran down the hallway and out into the quart yard. Phase 1—check. Now, for Phase 2......I'll have to do THAT while everyone is sleeping.....

Oh, this is going to be good.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated, and then it's a short chapter. I have been having a little writer's block on the fluff and stuff, but I think I'm good now……check out the blog like I said at the top!**


	5. PUT THAT DAMN SHIRT ON!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: dude, I want a magical flying unicorn…..  
*magical flying unicorn pops up out of nowhere*  
Me and Twin: OHMAIGAWSHNESS!!!  
Twin: I want….a soda.  
*soda pops up out of nowhere*  
Me: I WANT TO OWN TWILIGHT!!  
Random Voice: Sorry. Wish is invalid.  
Me: DAMN BITCH I SAID—  
Twin: Let it go, Twin. Let it go.**

Chapter 5: PUT THAT DAMN SHIRT ON!

I peeked over the edge of my bedspread, looking around the room. Rosalie was fast asleep in the bed across the room with her back facing me, and I could hear Alice's breathing, signaling she was fast asleep. I glanced at the clock—2:00 AM. I silently slid the sheets off of me and stepped out of the bed. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders, and grabbed my bag and silently walked out the door, closing it behind me.

I ran down the hall and down the stairs and out towards the parking lot. A truck drove up, and a man got out. I smiled in relief as he pulled the giant black plastic bags out of his truck and set them on the ground next to the Volvo. I paid him in cash and he drove away as I pulled the Volvo key out of my bag. I unlocked the car, and tried to lift the bag and pour it into the car, but it was just so heavy!

"Aghhhhh!" I groaned as I tried to lift it, but it only got halfway off the ground. Suddenly the bag got lighter, and I saw two hands helping me pour the bag into the car.

I turned around and saw a smiling Melony.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after we poured the first bag into the car.

"I woke up, and had a feeling I should go out to the parking lot." She said softly.

"You know, you seem to be here at the right times." I said as we lifted the second bag and poured it in the car.  
"Yes, well, I'm happy to help you. I don't have many friends...." she said, "No one else seems to understand, or believe it."  
"Well, I believe it AND understand." I smiled at her, "And I'm your friend." She looked at me with a radiating smile, and then we finished pouring the contents of the bags into the car, and locked it up.

"I think I'm going to go see Edward." I said as we walked back to the dorms.  
"I know." She said as she started to skip away, "See you in class." That's right, I had French with her.

I walked down the hallway of the guys' dorm and stopped outside his door. I knocked softly as not to wake Jasper and Emmett, who were probably snoring away. I looked down at what I was wearing, and I was still in my Sponge Bob pajama bottoms and tight white tank top with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. The door silently opened to reveal a groggy Edward. His hair was messy, and he wore a tight fitted black tank top that showed all of his muscles, especially his six pack, and sweatpants. He was the sexiest thing I had ever seen, and I was momentarily dazed as he stood there in the doorway waiting for me to say something.

"Bella?"  
"Hmmm?" I said, pulling my eyes away from his body to look at his face. He was grinning, and I knew I'd been caught. I blushed a deep red as I ran into his arms.

"Is there a reason you're here at....3:00 AM?" he asked with his face in my hair.  
"I missed you." I muttered into his chest. He pulled me into his room and I confirmed my earlier suspicions; Emmett and Jasper were totally passed out, snoring on their bunk beds. Edward pulled me to his bed and we laid down with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. "I can't sleep." I murmured.

"Yea, well, don't expect to with Thing 1 and Thing 2 in here." he whispered in my ear. His sweet, cool breath fanned across my face as he chuckled. I angled my head up to meet his face.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" I whispered, and attacked his lips. The kiss was so passionate, all of our feelings poured into the kiss. He rolled over on top of me, careful as not to put any of his weight on me, putting it on his elbows. I moaned, and he took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth, causing me to moan again. Our tongues fought for dominance, and all too soon I had to pull away for air. He glided his lips down neck, and I felt his cool tongue lick my skin at the base, sending fire radiating through my body. He bit and sucked at my neck, and a sigh escaped my lips.

"Edward...." I sighed. I knew the effect it had on him, I could feel it growing on the inside of my thigh. I sighed again, and Edward moaned, but was interrupted as a book flew through the room and hit Edward in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" he yelled.

"Dude, SHUT UP! We do NOT want to hear your guys' sex moans." Emmett yelled, laughing. Jasper was sitting up in his bed, raising an eyebrow at us while Emmett laughed hysterically at my blush I'm sure they could see even in the dark room. Edward growled at them, but made no move to get off of me.

"Get out of here, Bella." Jasper said groggily. Edward was about to object but I beat him to it.

"Edward invited me." I said in a tone that ended that conversation. Edward returned to sucking on my neck, and I let out another sigh, purposefully louder and more exaggerated just to bug Emmett and Jasper. They growled and laid back down. Jasper shoved a pillow over his head while Emmett covered himself completely with the blanket.

"Just what you want to hear when you're trying to sleep, your brother and his girlfriend who is practically your sister having sex." I heard Jasper mutter into his pillow, causing me to chuckle. Edward rolled over so he lay next to me, and we returned to our previous position with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. I was falling into a peaceful sleep, when Edward whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight, my love."

And I had sweet dreams the rest of the morning.

When I woke up, Edward's face was in my hair and my hand was on his chest. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the moment, when something wet and freezing cold was thrown all over me. I shrieked and opened my eyes at the same time Edward did, to find Jasper and Emmett laughing hysterically, holding two buckets of what once held freezing water.

Edward and I were soaking wet. The water was so COLD! I automatically started shivering and my teeth were chattering loudly while Edward glared murderously at Emmett and Jasper. My chattering got worse, and Edward pulled me to his chest, rubbing my arms, trying to get me warm.

"Haha, he doesn't seem as mad about this one." Emmett mumbled to Jasper.

"Oh, you're so dead." Edward said in a casual tone without looking at them. Edward picked me up and carried me into the bathroom and turned on the warm water. He set me down in the shower and left, closing the door behind him.

The next thing I heard were yells, cussing, and pounding, like furniture being knocked over and breaking. I flinched at the noise as I peeled my soaking pajamas off and savored the warm water of the shower.

When I was dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, I wasn't surprised to see that Alice was standing there waiting for me with all of her make-up bags and hair curlers. She grabbed my wrist and hauled me back into the bathroom, and I looked over at Edward who had an apologetic look on his face.

"Okay, Bella, I think I'm going to straighten your—"

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she was cut off my Edward's furious yell, pounding on the door to the bathroom.

"Geez, Edward, wait your turn. I have enough time to give everyone a make-over." Alice said, giggling.

"BELLA....YOU BEDAZZLED ALL OF MY CLOTHES!!??!!??" he yelled through the door. Alice and I grinned at each other and high-fived. After Alice was done I walked out of the bathroom to stare at a bedazzled Edward.

"Bella...." He started.  
"I was just trying to help! I thought it looked pretty..." I put on a sad face. Immediately his face softened and he came over and pulled me into a hug.  
"Of course it's pretty....but how am I supposed to wear this to class?!" he said, pulling away. I smiled.  
"That's the point." And skipped out of the room.

"Pure evil." I heard one of the guys mutter.

I took Edward's hand in mine as we walked through the campus—well, actually, I was skipping along next to Edward. Wow, that's not like me. Very Alicey.

Everyone was laughing at Edward's bedazzle clothes. Alice had gone shopping and re-bought all of Edward's clothes, exactly the same, and we spent our time bedazzling every inch of them. Every time we would walk by some laughing kids, I would pull Edward's hand that I was holding up to my lips and kiss it.

"You know what, screw this." Edward said, stopping. I stopped in my tracks, shocked, that he had cussed like that. Edward is a gentlemen and doesn't cuss unless it's 'hell' or rarely 'fuck', but those are only when Emmett or Jasper do some prank on him. He pulled the bottom of his shirt up and peeled of his shirt, showing his six pack. I was momentarily dazed, and staring at his stomach and chest, I didn't notice when he took my hand and tried to get me to continue to class. "Bella?" he murmured. "Hmmmm?" I said, breaking out of my daze. I mean, sure I've seen Edward without a shirt, plenty of times. But every time it's just shocking.

"Edward, put your shirt back on!" I hissed, looking around at all of the gawking girls.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you put your shirt back on right now or I will not be touching you all day. That includes kissing you." I felt pained at that thought, but I knew I needed to threaten him in order to get it done. Pain flashed across his face at that thought as we walked into the classroom. Everyone turned to stare at us, especially the girls, and I positioned myself in front of Edward, my back against his chest.

"What are you staring at!!??!!??!" I snapped at them, and they all turned around except for Tanya. Edward chuckled as we took our seats. "PUT. THAT. SHIRT. ON!!" I whisper-yelled in the silent classroom. Everyone was still staring.

"No." he said again, stubbornly.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN IF YOU DO NOT PUT THAT SHIRT BACK ON—" I yelled, standing up in the middle of class.

"Miss Swan!" Mr. Donovan said, entering the classroom. I blushed crimson as I realized everyone was staring at me. Edward was trying desperately to hold back his laughter, but failing miserably. I sat down mumbling a "Sorry".

"Mr. Cullen, is there perhaps a _reason_ you are shirtless in my classroom??" he said, turning to Edward.

"Yes, there is, actually. Bella bedazzled all of my clothes." He said, frowning. Everyone in the classroom burst out laughing. Edward saw the look on Mr. Donovan's face and quickly slipped his bedazzled shirt back on. The class laughed harder as Edward crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Mr. Donovan. I smiled triumphantly and Mr. Donovan gave me a thumbs up for my prank.

Edward took my hand that was on top of the table in his. We started by repeating words from the text book in French, out loud. I was terrible at this! I wasn't even going to take French, but Edward convinced me. Every time I tried to pronounce a word I would either stutter or completely fail at pronouncing it the right way. Edward, on the other hand, spoke it flawlessly and beautifully. I groaned internally at his perfection compared to my stupidity. Edward could speak practically every language.

"Ms. Swan, could you please stay after class?" Mr. Donovan said just before class ended. Edward growled quietly and I sighed. This was no doubt about my poor French speaking ability. "Yes, Mr. Donovan." I mumbled. When everyone left I walked over to where he was sitting at his desk.

"You wanted me to stay after, Mr. Donovan?"

"Please, Bella, call me Mr. D" he said before leaning back in his chair and looking me over. "I wanted to discuss tutoring with you." I sighed as he said that. "Perhaps you'd like to come here after classes on the days of this class?" he asked.

"Oh well, actually, Mr. D.....um, Edward was going to tutor me. He's the one that convinced me to sign up for this class....." I said, and then covered my mouth with my hand, realizing what I just said. "No, I mean—"

"That's okay, Isabella. But I'd rather you not study with Edward.....he is your boyfriend, is he not? You two will be very distracted...." He said, trailing off.

"Oh no—no, no, no. We study together all the time, we don't get distracted." I said, waving my hands in the air. He just raised his eyebrows, and I could tell he didn't believe me. I sighed.

"All the same, Bella. Why don't you come here after school?" he said, and it sounded more required than it did an offer. "Okay." I said, sighing in defeat, and left the classroom. I saw a huge crowd in the parking lot and the next thing I heard was.....

*dark hole*

Random guy: OMG! A VAMPIRE BIT ME! IT HURTS! I'M CHANG—

Echo:  
BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I smiled as I walked through the crowd and saw Edward gaping at Phase 2:

His car filled with Jell-O.

**A/N: okay, so someone suggested Edward's car should be filled with Jell-O. I thought "Hey, why not?" LOLOLOL**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Grumpy Toast

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Twin, I'm pissed.  
Twin: Me too, Twin, me too.  
Me: Someone stole our conversation from my profile!  
Twin: YEA! I mean, we didn't just make this stuff up to be chain stuff. This is real conversations we have!  
Me: well…except when we add Edward and Jasper….  
Twin: damn. I do wish THAT part WAS real. Oh well. We still don't own Twilight.  
Me: Although we are pissed. Very, very pissed.  
Twin: this person unleashed the wrath of Jennifer(JasperSAYSrelax)……oh shit. RUNN!!**

A/N: ok, I forgot to write in the previous chapter that Edward actually found his car like that AFTER the 2nd class(English with Jasper) so now it's art time! :)

ALSO.....Ricky is a good guy! He doesn't have any lustful feelings for Bella. They are only friends. And Mr. Donovan is only 24 years old.

**Chapter 6: Grumpy Toast**

Edward's eyes whipped over to meet mine.

"I would suggest you run." I soft voice said next to me. I turned to see Melony.

"Why? What could he possibly do to me?!" I said, chuckling.

"Let me just tell you, Jell-O does not come out of hair very easily....." She trailed off as she skipped away. I turned around and saw Edward taking a leaping position, about to run after me. I took off running for my life. "RUN BELLA RUNNNN!!!" I heard Emmett yell.

I ran through the quart yard, yelling at people to get out of my way. I dodged trashcans and leapt over steps, stumbling a few times along the way, and ran towards the art room, when I ran smack-dab into something and fell to the ground. I quickly scurried to my feet and saw that I had run into Ricky.

"Fall down, much?" he said, chuckling. I glanced back and saw Edward running over to us.

"HIDE ME!" I squeaked, and then ran behind Ricky.  
"He looks _pissed_. Damn, what did you _do_?"  
"Filled his car with Jell-O...."  
"You—WHAT?!" he said, and then Edward ran up to Ricky. "Step aside." He said, grinning.

"Excuse me?" Ricky said, returning a friendly smile.

"You're hiding my precious girlfriend."

"I am doing no such thing.....wait, you lost your girlfriend? How do you lose your girlfriend?!" Ricky was a great actor....except for the freaking big ass smile plastered on his face. Edward was about to step around Ricky, when I came up with a plan.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S JESSICA SIMPSON TOPLESS!!" I screamed, pointing in a random direction.

"WHERE?!?!?!" Ricky yelled, looking. But to my dismay, Edward didn't even bat an eyelash.....not that I can say the same for the rest of the guys in the quart yard....

I took off running again and ran into the art room with Edward right behind. I looked around quickly, and picked up two tubes of BLUE(!!) paint, and pointed them at him. Edward stopped in his tracks.

"Step out of the classroom......or the bronze hair gets it." I said slowly. He put his hands up to show me he meant no harm....yea right. "Bella, I just want to.....talk." he said, trying not to smile. "How did you get my car keys?!" I smiled.

"Your Song book." His eyes fell to the floor. "What else did you see?" he mumbled. I set the paints down and ran into his arms, and he lifted me up so I was straddling his waste, and my arms were around his neck.

"Only the most amazing song ever." I said, and was about to kiss him when Ricky popped up next to us.

"I see you found your lost girlfriend." He said, patting Edward on the back, and winking at me

Other students started filing in so I quickly got off of Edward. I gave him a quick kiss and said goodbye and took my seat for art. Alice came and sat down next to me, her eyes wide, in a dazed expression. Ricky looked at me, confused, and I just shrugged. We just stared at her, and after 5 minutes of silence, she finally spoke, but still looking straight ahead.

"You.....filled Edward's Volvo....with.....Jell-O." she said, slowly. Finally her shock wore off and she erupted into loud laughter. The entire class turned to stare at her. "Alice!" I hissed, and she eventually quieted down. "Genius." was all she said.

"Okay, today you will be starting your portfolios for this class!" Ms. Vivian said, walking into the room. "You need to pick your concentration, and then start with that. Today, though, I want us all to be working with.....paint!" she said, and I groaned. I HATED paint.**(A/N: NO I don't hate paint lol)** Paint always ended up everywhere, and I found it harder to achieve the effect I liked on my artwork.**(A/N: Concentration is the theme of your portfolio mostly)**

"What are you going to choose for your concentration, Bella?" Alice asked me, "I'm doing fashion!" she sang.  
"Wow, Alice. I never would have guessed." I said seriously, and that made it all the more sarcastic. I laughed with Ricky at her now pouting features.

"What are you going to do, Ricky?" I asked him. He went thoughtful, and smiled. "Grumpy Toast."

"Grumpy Toast?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
"Grumpy Toast." He confirmed, and Alice and I laughed. Now I just had to pick my concentration.....Edward? Can't do that.....Animals? no.....Maybe something that reflected some previous times of my life? I got it.

"Chaos." I said, smiling. Ricky stared at me confused, while Alice stared at me curiously. **(Chaos was my friend's concentration, she did a lot of pictures with paint/ink splatters and stuff. Really cool)**

"Well, let's go get the paint." I sighed as we got up and walked to the back of the room to get our paint.

Alice grabbed practically every color of the rainbow, and then some. Ricky was grabbing…..purple?

"I thought you were doing grumpy toast?" I asked him, laughing.  
"I am."  
"Where the hell does purple come into that equation?" I said, laughing again.  
"Its eyes."  
"Purple is an ugly color." I mumbled, not expecting him to hear it. But he did.  
"OH. NO. YOU. DID. NOT. JUST DISS PURPLE!!" he gasped.  
"Oh, well, last time I checked.....I THINK I JUST DID!" I said, and Alice and I erupted into giggles.

I grabbed some blue paint, pink, red, and black. I took the tops off of all of them, checking to see how much paint was inside the bottles, when I tripped, and spilled the blue paint all over me, slipping in it and falling to the ground. Everyone erupted into laughter, Ricky and Alice the loudest. Still on the ground, I reached my hand over the top of the table, to try and grab the lid, but ended up knocking over the hot pink paint, and it fell off the table and onto me. I gasped again, and tried to get up from the ground, but slipped in the paint, and fell, bringing more paint down with me. Alice and Ricky were in hysterics. Just then class got out, and I was stuck on the floor, with them STILL laughing at me. I tried to get up again, and actually succeeded in standing! I was about to step away from the mess, when Edward walked in, "Bella..." and I looked at him, and slipped, and fell back down into the paint puddle. "Shit!" I yelled. The teacher looked furious. Edward joined Ricky and Alice laughing, but came over and offered his hand to help me up. I was getting to my feet, but then slipped again, and Edward tried to catch me, and he slipped too and we both fell down into the paint puddle. Now Edward was not only Bedazzled, but now covered in paint. I laughed at the look on his face. Pink and blue spots were scattered in his hair, and blue covered half his face. He looked up at me and joined in my laughter.

We eventually managed to crawl out of the puddle and walk back to our dorms to shower and change. After I got dressed, there was a knock on the door and Rosalie jumped up to get it. Edward came in, grinning. "Do you want to go for dinner?" he asked me, his green eyes smoldering. I smiled, and was about to agree, but then mentally kicked myself. I groaned. "What?" he asked.

"I have to go for 'tutoring'" I said with an eye roll, "Mr. Donovan's room." Anger flashed across Edward's face. "I could tutor you." He said.

"I know, I told him that, but he insisted that I come to his classroom after school. He thinks that we will get distracted." Edward's face grew angrier. He took my hand and we walked out of the room and into the quart yard to the classroom. "Edward, I can go by myself, you know...." I said. We walked into the room and Mr. Donovan looked up from his computer.

"Ahh, Bella." He said, and then caught sight of Edward and his face fell. ".....and Mr. Cullen." We walked over to him and I smiled sheepishly. "Can I help you with something, Mr. Cullen?" he asked, sounding a bit irritated. Edward smiled at him.

"Yes, Mr. Donovan. I'm afraid I need tutoring. I really am poor at French." Edward said, and my eyes widened. I held back my laughter and kept a serious face. Mr. Donovan leaned back in his chair, inspecting Edward.

"Is that so, Mr. Cullen?" he said, narrowing his eyes. "Were you not the one who convinced Bella to take this class in the first place?"

"Oh, no, that was my brother Emmett. Both of our names start with E, so I see how you can get that confused." Edward said with such authority, and if I hadn't known the truth, I would even believe him.

"You spoke just fine in class today, Mr. Cullen." I was trying so hard not to laugh by this point.

"That wasn't me. I spoke barely above a whisper because my throat hurt." A small laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"Get out of my classroom, Mr. Cullen."

Edward turned around, and very, very slowly, headed for the door. He looked like he was trying to beat a world record for the slowest person alive, and it took about a whole minute just to place one foot in front of the other. I turned away from Mr. Donovan to hide my huge grin and chuckling.

"Mr. Cullen....."

Edward sighed and sped up, and walked halfway through the classroom, and then he stopped. He turned towards the wall, staring at all of the pictures and writing on the walls. "Huh…" he said, with a thoughtful look on his face. I got my book out and pretended to read it, and tried to distract Mr. Donovan. Edward just stared at the walls, taking his time, reading everything.

"Mr. Cullen....was there something else you needed?"

"Oh....no, I was just looking at the writing over here. Did you know that Bonjour can be used as both hello and goodbye?" I giggled at Edward's obvious attempt to prolong his exit of the classroom.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Now you best be on your way."

Edward turned away from the wall, and Mr. Donovan started telling me about the different formations of the French language. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward snap his fingers, and then start searching around the classroom, under desks and chairs.

"Looking for something, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yea, you know, I think I left my jacket—"

"OUT!" Mr. Donovan yelled, obviously fed up with his stalling. Edward frowned and left the room. I erupted into giggles as Mr. Donovan shook his head in agitation.

"I will never understand that boy....." he mumbled. A grin spread across my face. "That's just what I love about him." I mumbled to myself, but Mr. Donovan heard.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since kindergarten." I said, thoughtfully.

"And what was this about some killer?"

My brow furrowed into a frowning expression, and anger coursed through my body so bad, I began to shake. "Yea.....well, one night I was attacked by this guy, he stabbed me. And then he came to school and started killing people. Then he was going to rape and kill me to get back at Edward." I said, shaking. He stared at me and I returned to my book.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Yea, well, it's in the past. The thing is I had amnesia at the time, so when he was at school killing people, I didn't know it was him until it was too late.....so what chapter should I start at?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"How about the first page?" he said, smiling. I sighed as I started reading the text book that should be titled "FRENCH: THE LANGUAGE OF HELL".

When we finished, it was 9:00. I sighed as I left the classroom and walked across the dark quart yard. The night was cold, and there were no lights lit across the campus. As I walked down the hallways towards the dorms, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around, but no one was there. I continued down the hallway. I heard rustling, and I turned around again, but no one was there. I scanned the empty hallway, and decided it was my mind playing tricks on me. I continued walking, and felt cold breath on my neck, and fear rippled through my body.

"You've kept me waiting."

**A/N: HEHE I'M EVIL!!!! Yea, I know. REVIEW!!**

**Tell me what the FUNNIEST part was!!**


	7. Mmwagblagraa

**Me: *sleeping*  
Edward: WAAAAKKE UPPP!!!  
Me: AHHHHHH!..........wait…..why am I holding a lamp?!  
Edward: HELL IF I KNOW! I just got sick of hearing about your dreams about Jasper and I.  
Jasper: Please don't EVER repeat that sentence….  
Me: hmph. Well, they won't stop until I own Twilight.  
Edward: Dream on then.**

So, my mom sent me this email titled "15 WAYS TO STOP OBSESSING".....

........

What obsession?

Chapter 7:

Their hand grabbed my shoulder, making me jump and let out a small scream.

"You've kept me waiting."

I threw my fist back and accidentally punched them in the face. "OW! OW! OW! YOU GOT MY EYE!!"

"EMMETT YOU BASTARD!!!" I screamed, spinning around to yell at Jasper and Emmett. Jasper was laughing hysterically at Emmett, who was holding his hand to his eye.

"Sorry....we....couldn't....RESIST!" Jasper got out between laughs. I growled and stomped off to the dorm. Instead of going to the girls', I decided to go to the guys. I knocked on the door, and Edward opened with a smile, but turned to confusion when I stomped into his room, fuming.

"Emmett and Jasper." Was all I said.

"Oh." He said, "What did they do now?"

"They scared me half to death! They made me think someone was stalking me down the dark hallway! And then I accidently punched Emmett in the eye..." I trailed off as I sat on his bed, my legs folded under me and my arms crossed, frowning. Edward laughed as he came and sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap. "Good girl." He said, kissing my head.

Jasper and Emmett walked into the room, talking. "Damn, that girl sure as hell knows how to through a right hook..." Emmett said, but then caught sight of me. "And speak of the devil, and she shall appear."

"Serves you right." I said as I snuggled into Edward's chest. I watched from my place with Edward as Jasper and Emmett played Halo.

"HAHA! I'm going to run you over nowwww!" Emmett teased Jasper as he drove around in a warthog(car). The car drove straight for another player, who was Jasper. The player backed up and shot, launching a missile at the car, sending Emmett and the car flying into the air, and Emmett's player died.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! YOU CHEATER!!" Emmett yelled, throwing his controller at Jasper.  
"Dude, it's not as wimpy as trying to run someone over...." Jasper said, smirking, as he picked up his pillow and hit Emmett in the face. I chuckled.  
"Rocket launchers are for people who can't shoot snipers!" Emmett said, picking up his pillow and hitting Jasper in the face.  
"Well, warthogs are for people who can't shoot at ALL!" Jasper said, hitting Emmett so hard with the pillow he fell backwards, landing on the bed next to me upside down, so his back was against the wall and his head was on the bed. I laughed hysterically as Emmett glared at me.

"What are you laughing at!?" he said as he straightened up and hit me with the pillow, and I fell out of Edward's lap and hit the floor. "EMMETT!" Edward yelled as he picked his pillow up and hit Emmett, sending him flying into the dresser, which fell over, sending Jasper falling to the ground next to me. I laughed at his facial expression, which was stunned. He composed himself and glared at me, and he hit me in the face with his pillow. I grabbed a pillow and hit him back, still on the floor. We got off the floor, and continued to hit each other, back and forth, when Emmett ran over to us and hit us both in the faces. Jasper and I turned our assault on Emmett, when Edward came to his rescue and turned on us. Jasper and I high-fived as we sent tons of pillowy-throws at their faces, but then Edward hit me with his pillow. I was momentarily shocked, before I—literally—tackled him, sending him falling over onto a bed. I took my pillow and continued to hit him, until his hands found their way up my sides and started tickling me. I laughed and whimpered uncontrollably and my sides hurt, until I screamed, "okay! OKAY! I GIVE IN!" and he stopped. When I was finally able to breath, I inspected the damage to the room.

The dresser was knocked over, and clothes and books were scattered everywhere. Jasper and Emmett had started cleaning, so I got up to help them. When we finished it was late, so I went into Edward's part of the dresser and grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out he was lying on his bed, and his eyes widened and he smiled. I leapt onto the bed and snuggled into his arms as he wrapped the blanket around us.

"I swear, if I wake up to you two gettin' down and dirty, I'm throwing you out, Bella." Emmett said, laughing. I blushed ten shades of red as they turned out the lights and jumped into their own beds. I breathed in Edward's sweet scent as I laid my face in his neck, planting a small kiss on his skin, sending shudder through his body. I smiled.

"Goodnight, my sweet Bella." He said as he kissed my forehead.

-Next Morning-

"Guys…wake up!" I said, trying desperately to wake the three sleeping boys. "WAKE UP!!" I screamed, but no luck. They were dead asleep.

"EMMETT!! I'M MAKING WAFFLES!!" I yelled.

"COOL I'LL HAVE TWELVE!" he yelled, immediately waking up. Jasper immediately sat up in his bed, startled at Emmett's booming voice.

"What did he break now?!" Jasper said, groggily, looking around. Edward propped himself up on his elbows, staring around groggily, blinking his eyes. They smelled the food, and at the same time they all jumped out of bed and scrambled to the table, pushing each other along the way. They scarfed down the waffles, happy.

"These awe da best waffles I eva ate." Emmett said through a mouthful.

"Yea." Jasper agreed.

"Marry me." Edward said.

"Eat a bit slower Emmett, we wouldn't want you to choke on you food. And no I won't marry you Edward. You'll only want me for cooking." I said as I put some Waffles in my plate. I sat next to Edward.

"I was talking to the waffle." Edward said.

Emmett bellowed with laughter and I playfully slapped Edward's arm. Then Alice charged into the room, and dragged me back to our dorm in time for 'Bella Barbie'.

**-Fast Forward to Saturday, day of party-**

"B-B-B-B-B-BELLAAAAAAA!" I heard Emmett say, laughing.

"Mmwagblagraa." was my intelligent mumble of an answer. There was more laughing, and a musical chuckle right by my ear. "Bella, wake up, love." Edward whispered. "Mmmmglahrmaa." I mumbled. There was more laughing.

"Well, personally, I love this position, but I didn't know you'd want to do it like this...." Edward said, chuckling. My eyes snapped open, and I saw the current position we were in.

I was on top of Edward, straddling his waist. My legs were wrapped around his waist, while my arms were firmly wrapped around his chest, hugging him to me, and my head was lying on his chest. I blushed deep crimson and quickly removed my grip from him and stood up from the bed, while Jasper and Emmett laughed hysterically while Edward smiled a crooked smile at me, making me blush deeper. He looked completely smug.

"Alice will be here soon, to get ready for the party." Edward said, and my eyes widened in shock. I jumped up from the bed and locked the door. I pushed the dresser in front of the door, and ran over towards the book case. I moved the bookcase across the room and shoved that in front of it, and then started to attempt to push the TV, when Edward got up. "Love, there is no escaping Alice...." He said, and it was true. Once I ran over to another friends house in a different city and jumped into their pool and swam to the bottom....somehow she found me. Without anyone telling her.

I shivered at that thought.

Suddenly, the door flew open, sending the dresser and bookcase falling over. I could have SWORN I locked that door....Alice stepped over the furniture, twirling a paper clip and grinning. I gulped as she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back to our dorm.

"ALICE! The party isn't for 6 more hours!!" I yelled as we walked into our dorm…or, dragged into the dorm. "I know, silly. We have to get ready!" Alice sang as she threw me into the chair and then started their assault on my face.

-6 hours, 4 eye shadows, 2 eye liners, 2 lip glosses, 1 curling iron, and a pretty dress later-

I stared in the mirror at the beautiful, mysterious brunette. The dress I was wearing was absolutely gorgeous, and I did not want to know how much it cost. It was a short, deep turquoise, strapless dress, that kind of resembled a tutu, the way it flared out to mid-thigh. Rosalie was wearing a short, simple, gorgeous gold-sequin dress with an extremely low neck. Alice was wearing a beige colored strapless dress, that had a sating tie around the waist, and flowed like a waterfall to her mid-thigh. It was very fairy-like and it made me giggle at the irony. **(PICTURES ON PROFILE!)**

"All done!" Alice said happily as she put the finishing touch on my hair, which cascaded to the middle of my back like a waterfall of spiral curls. After an hour of begging and kissing Alice's ass, she let me wear a pair of ballet flats instead of heels. I grabbed my purse as we made our way out of our dorm. We walked out and the guys stood there, and their jaws hit the floor. I blushed as I walked over and took Edward's arm, while his eyes were still wide and his mouth was still open as his eyes raked over my body.

"If you don't stop staring, Cullen, I'm going to go change, because you're making me self conscious." I said, snapping my fingers in front of his eyes, making his eyes re-focus on my face.

"Now, Swan, why would you do that, when you are easily the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life?" Edward said, smiling my crooked smile that made my breathing stop.

"Hey, what about me?!" Rosalie said, glaring at Edward. He looked at her for a second, then looked back at me.

"I prove my point." He said, chuckling. Rosalie walked by and smacked him in the arm, and then we walked out to the parking lot. "Which cars are we taking?" I asked.

"Well, since Edward's is....Jello-fied...." Alice said, and we all laughed while Edward glared at her, "you and Edward will take yours, Bella, and Rosalie and Emmett will ride with Jasper and I in my Porsche." Alice said, dancing towards her yellow car. Edward grinned at me, and I sighed as I turned and stomped off towards my car.

Yes, car. Not truck. Recently, my truck just happened to "mysteriously" break down beyond repair. So, Edward decided to buy me a car. Yes, buy. As in he paid with his own money as if he were just buying a non expensive every day necessity. And the car he happened to buy me was a bright red, shiny, way too expensive, Ferrari.

I pushed the button on the key, and the car door slid open, raising into the air. Edward and I got into the car and led the way towards Ricky's house using the GPS. It took us down a long drive through the forest. The drive came to a break in the forest, and a giant lawn spread out before us. It was easily a 4 acre lawn. When we finally pulled up to the house, there was a huge crowd of people out front, and I could easily spot Tanya, Jessica, Mike, Ricky, and Melony off to the side. I had invited Melony. When I pulled up in the Ferrari, everyone's jaws dropped as they stared at my car, and I groaned at the unwanted attention. I stopped the car, and Edward and I got out. Ricky came over to us along with a man who was valet.

"Bella! Edward! Damn, nice ride!" he said, staring wide-eyed at my Ferrari.  
"Thanks." I mumbled, blushing, because now everyone was staring at me. Edward slid his arm around my waist as we followed Ricky into the house while Alice pulled up in her Porsche. When we stepped through the door into Ricky's mansion, a grin spread across my face.

Ricky's place was completely decorated, there was a huge DJ station across the huge room, millions of strobe lights were placed everywhere, and the entire ceiling was covered in balloons. Beer and punch were placed along a table with tons of snacks, and I could see a large pool outside where people were swimming and laying around on. Tons of people were dancing to the music and drinking beer. Edward pulled me to the dance floor, and this time, I wasn't afraid or embarrassed to dance. We danced for a while for Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, and then got some punch. Ricky ran up to me as we approached the drinks.

"Bella, want some beer?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't drink." I replied as Edward handed me a cup of punch and drank a beer himself.

Edward and Ricky engaged in talk and I spotted Melony walk out the front door. "Hey, I'm going to go get some air." I told Edward, and walked out the door following Melony. I saw her standing by the edge of the forest, staring into the trees. "Hey, Melony!" I said, walking over to her. She turned around, smiling. "Hello." She said calmly. "what's up?" I said, standing next to her. She pointed into the forest, and I focused my eyes on what she was pointing at. There, in between the trees, was a fawn. A baby deer, all alone, without its mother. The fawn saw us, and started hurriedly away into the forest. Melony followed it, and I looked around uneasily, not wanting to leave her around in the forest, so I hesitantly followed after her. "Melony, this isn't such a good idea!" I whispered, my eyes darting around in the dark forest. She didn't answer, but just sped up after the fawn. I stumbled through the forest after her, and tripped over a root in the ground. I fell, loosing Melony. I quickly got up, and I heard laughter, and stumbling footsteps. I quickly turned around, to face three drunk boys. Mike to be exact, followed by his two Hench-posers, Derek and Tyler. I rolled my eyes, but was a little afraid as to why they were out here in the forest, alone, while I was out in the forest, alone. "What do you want, Mike?" I hissed.

"Aww, don't be like that, babe." He said, slurring his words, and staggering towards me. Fear rippled through my body as I stumbled backwards, tripping over the root again. I fell over, and Mike was over me in a second, picking me up from off the ground. He pulled me close to his body, while I struggled against his hold. My right arm got loose, and I pulled my fist back and punched him in the jaw, and a satisfying crunch sound was heard. The crunch, though, was not only from his jaw, but also my fist. I internally groaned at the thought that I had broken it. I was sure of it. I ran back towards the house, but as soon as I disappeared through the trees, I heard cussing, and then a blood curdling scream.

ALSO: Melony is NOT a bad guy....girl...person.

**REVIEW! And you shall receive Emmett's cookies….hehe….**


	8. LIIIIIIIVE!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: OMG! GLOBAL WARMING!  
Twin: these people have no self control. LOOK AT THAT!  
Me: Sick, sad people.  
Twin: Dumb Oompa Loompa.  
Edward: um…..  
Jasper: ……that's Jacob.**

**BAHAHA! Motto: Global Warming sucks, don't mistake Jacob for an Oompa Loompa, and I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 8: LIIIIIIIVE!

I heard the scream, and my legs froze in place. Should I go back, or get the hell out of here?!_ Run Bella Run!_ My mind screamed. But my legs had other plans.

I spun around, and ran back towards where I heard the screaming. When I broke way to the clearing, I saw Mike and Derek on the ground, out. Tyler was nowhere to be seen. I ran over to them, and Derek had a huge gash on the side of his head, and Mike had some more bruising on his face, which I'm sure wasn't caused by me. I looked around and saw bloody drag marks on the ground. Derek groaned and sat up.

"What the fuck!?" he said, putting his hand to his head. I bent down to look him in the eyes. I put my shaking hand on his shoulder. "Derek, what happened?" I asked, trying to steady my shaking voice. He looked at me, trying to focus his eyes on my face.

"You—you left, and then Tyler screamed. Something hit my head from behind—and then I was out." He said, hurriedly. "Where's Tyler?!" he said, looking around.

"I-I don't know." I said, tremors of fear rocking through my body. We stood up and looked around "TYLER!" I yelled. "TYLERRR!" Derek called louder. "Derek, we shouldn't be out here. Something's out here." I mumbled, backing away from the shadows. "Get Mike and RUN!" I yelled as he threw Mike over his shoulder, and I spun around and ran back in the direction of the house. I ran through the forest, until I tripped over a rock, and fell, and I felt searing pain run through my leg as I screamed out in pain. I turned over on the ground and looked at my leg, where a sharp rock was jutting out of my knee. The rock had stabbed, deep, under my knee cap. I screamed again as I got off the ground, with Derek running behind me, and made way into the clearing of the lawn. I limped into visibility.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed as I fell to the ground. I saw people rush over to where we were, and Derek had dropped Mike onto the ground. I screamed again as I moved my leg and the rock stabbed deeper. "BELLA!" I heard someone yell, but I couldn't place the voice over the babbling of students and the pain that surged through my leg. Melony was at my side, holding my hand as I dug my fingers into her flesh. "Bella, breath." She said coolly. Blood was running down my leg.

"Tyler's gone! SOME THING TOOK HIM!" Derek screamed. Everyone was worriedly chattering. "Th-there was a scream, and then something hit me!" he explained to the crowd, "when I woke up Tyler was gone and blood was all over...." he said, fear in his eyes. I screamed again as I took hold of the rock, about to pull it out. "BELLA!" the voices called as they made way through the crowd. Edward kneeled down beside me and Ricky stood above us, worry all over his face.

"Ty-T-Tyler...h-he's g-gon-ne....." I said through clenched teeth and heavy breathing. I grasped the rock again, when Edward's pale hand grasped mine and pulled my hand away.

"Bella, you can't take that out. We have to go see Carlisle." He said, a worried expression on his face. He slid his arms under me and picked me up bridal style, causing me to scream out in agony again. "I'm so sorry." He whispered as he took me over to where valet had brought my car. He put me in the front seat, while he slid in the driver's seat. The backseat doors opened and I vaguely noticed Ricky and Melony get into the car.

"What happened?!" Ricky asked me as Edward put the key in the ignition and sped down the drive towards the hospital.

"I-I fo-followed Melony into the for-forest. I tr-tripped. Then I s-saw Mike and D-Derek-k and T-tyler. M-Mike grabbed me, but-t I got-t away and then I heard a sc-scream and ran back-k. Tyler was-s-s gone and there was bl-blood and Mike and Derek-k were pass-s-ed out. There was-s-s something out-t there! We ran, I fell and my knee...." I trailed off, my teeth chattering. There was a bump in the road, and my leg jerked, and I let out a loud scream of agony.

"Oh my dear Lord, the lungs on that girl..." Melony said quietly in her calm voice.

"WELL YOU TRY HAVING A ROCK STABBED UNDER YOUR KNEE CAP!!" I screamed, and Edward and Ricky flinched back while Melony didn't phase. I instantly regretted it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, I just—" I was cut off as I screamed in agony again.

"Bella, don't worry, love. You're in pain." Edward said, soothingly. But I could sense the worry in panic in his voice that clung to every word he spoke. He sped up to the hospital and slowed the Ferrari to a stop. He jumped out of the car, barely before the door even opened, and ran around to my side, picking me up bridal style again, and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming in pain. "I need Dr. Cullen!" Edward yelled as he stormed into the hospital, followed by Ricky and Melony. Carlisle came out, and his eyes widened as he took in my bloody leg. The blood had continued to run down my leg, and covered my hands and arms, and Edward's clothes and arms. His face had some smudges of blood on it.

Edward sat me down on a bed and Carlisle pulled me into a surgery room.

"Edward, maybe you shouldn't help with this...." Carlisle said as he prepared for surgery. Edward has often helped Carlisle in the surgery room, since that is his major and what not.

"I'm staying." Edward said firmly, and then shifted his eyes to mine. His pools of green eyes held so much worry.

"Bella, I'm going to put this mask on you, so you can sleep." Carlisle said as he slipped a gas mask on me. The last thing I thought of was before I fell asleep was_ I'm going to fall asleep._

Beep.

Ughh.

Beep.

Go away.

Beep.

Why won't it leave!?

Beep.

GO...IN...PEACE!!

Beep.

What the hell, man?! This is the best sleep I've had in months…

Beep.

"5 more minutes...." I grumbled. I heard a musical chuckled by my ear, and I groaned. "Shut that alarm up!" I yelled. "Bella, love, wake up." I heard a musical voice whisper in my ear. Then I remembered the previous events, and my eyes snapped open, to reveal a white hospital room and my beeping heart monitor.

"What—how did—wait—why did—ughhh..." I grumbled.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Edward said, laughing.

"This is SERIOUS, Edward! Tyler!" I said, and he frowned. "What the hell happened?!"

"The police were called out, and they found some of his blood out where you guys were....they haven't found him yet." He said, grimacing. "Bella, I don't want you back out in those woods."

"Something is out there, Edward!"

"Exactly, don't go back out there. Let the police handle it." He said with a tone ending the conversation. I sighed.

"What's the damage?" I asked, looking down at my bandaged knee.

"Well, we had to reconnect your knee cap and stitch it in various places…"

"And you helped?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He said with a small smile. I smiled, and felt his cool breath fan across my face. The intensity of his gaze dazed me, and my thoughts were a jumbled mess. I noticed our faces were rather close, and he leaned to kiss me, when—BANG! The door flew open.

"BELLA!!" Emmett shouted.

"BELLA!!" Jasper yelled.

"BELLA!!" Rosalie yelled.

"BARBIE!" Alice yelled. "Oops, I mean BELLSIE!"

I laughed as they all attacked me in a giant hug. "I'm okay, guys!" I said as they finally let go.

"We were so worried!" Alice said frantically.

"YEA! WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!!" Emmett boomed with laughter. There was a resounding whack as Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. "Oww, what was that for, Rosie?" he said, making me laugh.

"Edward worked on me. Do you really think he would of let me die?!" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Well...." Emmett said, but this time it was Edward who slapped him in the back of the head.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Sunday." They said, and I groaned. School tomorrow. "I won't be able to dance on Tuesday...." I grumbled.

"Don't worry, love. All you need to worry about is recovering. I'll will have a temporary dance partner."

"Yea, Tanya."

"I refuse to dance with her under any circumstances."

"Then who do you plan on dancing with? Ricky? Geez, I'm sure you two will go great together...." I saw a flash of spiky black hair outside the open door. "RICKY!!!" I called, and he walked into the room. "Yea?" he asked, smiling that goofy smile.

"Edward would like to be your dance partner." I said, and Emmett was laughing hysterically.

"Well, geez, Edward....I mean, I don't play for that team, but if you insist...." Ricky said. Everyone erupted into laughter and Edward glared at me.

"She's kidding." Edward said to Ricky. Ricky visibly relaxed, and let out a large relieved breath, making everyone laugh harder.

-Next Day-

I walked into History class with Edward, and took our seats in the front. Mr. Donovan walked into the classroom, looking at the papers in his hand. "Did everyone complete the reading over the weekend?" he asked, turning his attention to the class. Everyone nodded, but I groaned; I had completely forgotten.

"Well, not everyone, Mr. Donovan. Some people were too busy getting down and dirty in the woods." Tanya sneered in a sickly sweet voice, pointedly gazing at me. I visibly noticed Edward's fists tighten and my anger was boiling.

A girl named Julie stood up, and glared at Tanya.

"I don't mean to be rude....BUT WHAT THE HELL, BITCH!?!? PEOPLE HAVE A LIFE AND CAN LIVE HOW THEY WANT, YOU STUPID SLUTTY UGLY MAN WHORE!!" she screamed at Tanya, who was cringing in her seat. Julie stood there, staring at her, fuming.

"....Slut!" She muttered through clenched teeth. "SLUTYA!!" she yelled, and the whole classroom erupted into laughter. And with that, Julie ran out of the classroom. Mr. Donovan turned his gaze to me, and raised an eyebrow. I slid further into my seat, a deep blush creeping up on my cheeks.

When class ended, everyone filed out of the classroom and into the quart yard to go to their next classes. I was walking with Edward when he heard yelling. We turned to where the yelling was coming from, and saw Julie running through the crowd, screaming.

"FREEDOM! LIVE HOW YOU WANT! LIIIIIIIVE!" she yelled, running around campus. Everyone was silent, and then broke out into laughter. I clutched my sides as I fell to the ground. I waited for the impact of the ground....it came. It hurt. Where the hell is Edward?!

**(BAHAHAH HAD TO ADD THAT!)**

Edwards was standing, clutching his sides, and in full blown laughter.

**A/N: yea, the whole hospital, anesthesia thing, and then the beeping when she woke up, those were all true for me. Like the thoughts she had about the fucking beeping I had that when I had surgery in January. Horrible, horrible noise. DAMN though, that anesthesia felt like HEAVEN!**

**REVIEW! : funniest line?**


	9. HI MOM!

**Disclaimer: **

**me and my friend:**

**Me: so I'm like DUDE WHAT THE HECK MAN! and--  
Rachelle: yea DUDE! DUDE! you say DUDE Way too much!  
Me: sorry dude.  
Rachelle: ughh  
Me: so this dude--  
Rachelle: stop saying DUDE!  
Me: sorry dude.... I MEAN--  
Rachelle: JENNY!  
Me: fine fine. So then we were walking and this GUY comes up and he's all WTF DUDE--  
Rachelle: JENNIFER LYNN HENDERSON IF YOU DO NOT STOP SAYING DUDE I WILL TIE YOU TO THE ROOF OF THE CAR ON THE WAY HOME!!  
*by this point Susie was standing there laughing hysterically*  
Me: sorry dude.**

.....

**I MEAN--**

**Rachelle: *RAWWWWWWRRRRRR!* *throws rabbit at me...literally.***

I don't own Twilight :]

Chapter 9: HI MOM!!

"That girl is hilarious. She's in one of my other classes." Rosalie said as we walked History. We had finally calmed down and were heading off towards our next class that I had with Rosalie and Edward. We took our seats. The instructor came in the room, talking. "okay, so today we will be talking about the American—" she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Everyone in the large room turned around in their seats to see 2 men in suits standing at the door. "Can we please speak with a—Isabella Swan?" One of the men said, looking at a small pad in his hand.

Everyone in the classroom let out a chorus of "Ohhhhhhhhhh...." I rolled my eyes as I stood up. Edward and Rosalie looked at me with confused and worried glances. I walked down the aisle and stood in front of the men. "Come with us." They led me down the hall and off to the side, and stopped under a large oak tree.

"Hello, I'm Detective Carter and this is Detective Bradley and we're working on the case of Tyler Crowley's disappearance. We have been informed you were present at the time of Tyler Crowley's disappearance, is that correct?" my eyebrows shot up and I moved my head back a bit.

"Yes. I was in the forest with them." I said, shocked.

"Would you mind telling us what it was you were doing out in the forest?"

"Me and my friend Melony were outside at the edge of the forest—we saw a fawn without his mother, and he ran away. Melony followed it into the forest, and I didn't want to leave her, so I ran after her. I tripped and fell, and then Mike, Tyler, and Derek were there—"

"They said they followed you to make sure you were okay, because you were a bit drunk. Is that true?"

"What?! NO! I didn't even drink at all! THEY were drunk! Mike attacked me, and I punched him and ran away back towards the house, and then I heard Tyler scream, so I ran back and they were passed out."

"Huh." Detective Bradley said.

"Look, if you don't believe me, you can ask my friends. I didn't have a single drink. And Melony will back up the story about the fawn."

"Where was Melony during the time that the boys were there?" Detective Carter asked.

"She had run ahead after the fawn. When we got back she was already there." I said firmly. "Are they assuming him dead?" I asked.

"We cannot speculate at this time." Detective Bradley said.

"Thank you for your time." They said, and I walked back to class in a daze. What had just happened? I walked down the hallway, and looked back at the large oak tree where we had been. I froze in my steps. My breathing accelerated, and it felt like my heart stopped as I started violently shaking.

There, leaning against the oak tree, was James.

I blinked, and then he was gone. _It's okay. He's not here. It's just a stupid hallucination._ I told myself. My breathing clamed, and my heart started again, but I was still shaking as I continued down the hall. The only time I'd had a hallucination before was right after the incident in the school bathroom. I thought of what the detective had said.

Was I a—suspect? Were they considering me a killer? Did I just make Melony a suspect? Was Tyler....dead? Surely he would have gotten away from the animal that had attacked him. That has to be it….he couldn't be dead. He's probably just lost in the forest.

"Miss Swan?" the teacher said. I snapped my head up to look at my surroundings...wait, wasn't I just walking back to class a second ago? "I have been calling your name for a whole minute." She said, and I looked at Edward and Rosalie who were staring at me with the same confused and worried expressions.

"I'm sorry....what was the question?" the teacher sighed and went on to another student. When class got out, Rosalie and Edward attacked me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why are you spacing out?"

"What did they say?"

"GUYS!!!!" I yelled, holding my hands up to stop them. "They questioned me about what happened. And, apparently, the guys' story was that I was drunk and they followed me into the woods. It had nothing to do with the fact they almost raped me." I said, and Edward hands tightened into fists and the veins on his arms popped out. I stared at his arm and was rather intrigued. Poppy veins were pretty sexy. **(A/N: OMG! POPPY VEINS ARE SOOO HAWT!)**

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking at me. I snapped out of my daze, not realizing I had been staring at his arms for a couple of minutes. "Yes?" I asked, raising my eyes to look at him, blushing. He looked confused. I looked at Rose and she smirked at me, obviously knowing what I was thinking about.

"Leave it to Bella to think of Edward's body in a time like this...." she said, and my blush deepened as I glared at her. Edward was chuckling beside me. I turned my glare to him, and he chuckled more. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me towards him. "What exactly were you thinking about..?" he whispered seductively, his emerald smoldering. I was instantly dazed, and it made me want to tell him anything.

"Err...umm....your veins are popping out. That's really sexy." I whispered, barely able to speak under his intense gaze. He smirked before whispering my ear, "Really? Because I can think of a few things that are sexy...."

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! CUT THE CRAP! We have class!" Alice said, tearing us apart and dragging me to art class. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper followed us out into the quart yard, and I stopped. What I saw made my vision go red.

"So, this thing came out of nowhere! Bella was screaming, and I saved her, but it took Tyler! Mike was passed out...." Derek used hand motions to describe a fake fighting scene to a lady with a microphone, and a man holding a huge video camera that said "EYE WITNESS NEWS" on the side. I stormed over to Derek and pointed my finger in his face.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled, and he shut up. "YOU WERE TOTALLY PASSED OUT!"

"And you are, Ma'am?" the news reporter asked. Derek walked away.

"I'm Bella Swan. The one that found him and Mike passed out on the forest floor." I said, and her eyebrows raised.  
"Why don't you tell us what happened that night, Bella?"

"Well, me and my friend were following this baby deer in the forest, and then I tripped. Mike and Derek and Tyler came up, drunk. Mike....tried to attack me....and I ran away and back towards the house. After I left I heard a scream, so I ran back, and Mike and Tyler were passed out on the floor. I woke Derek up and he grabbed mike and we ran back to the house." I said.

"Wow, that's really something....would you mind telling us about what you thought was out there?" she said. "I mean, they found footprints that didn't belong to any of the guys that were there." She said. I froze. Footprints? As in human footprints. "Wh-What?" I asked, shocked.

"They found men's footprints that neither match Tyler Crowley's, Mike Newton's, or Derek Santiago's." she said. Oh no. Someone else was out there. It wasn't an animal that attacked Tyler....It was a person. The familiar fear from earlier rippled through my body.

I heard noise from behind where we were standing, and I turned my head slightly to see the girl from earlier, Julie, jumping up and down behind us.

"HI MOM!!!!!" she screamed, and I had to try and contain my laughter. I continued, but had a hard time concentrating.

"Well, uhh, we thought—"

"HEY MOM!! LOOK! I'M ON TV!!" Julie yelled, jumping up and down in the background.

"We heard....rustling—"

"HEY! IS THIS THING ON?!?!" Julie yelled, running in front of us and shoving her face in the camera lens. That was it. I erupted into laughter. "HELLOOOOOO?"

"Hey, kid! Get away from the camera!" the camera man yelled.

"MAKE ME!!" she yelled, picking up the camera off the stand and running away.

"GET BACK HERE!!" the guy yelled, running after her. "BAHAHAHA!" Julie yelled, running around the quart yard. I walked over to Alice and Ricky who were nearly on the ground rolling in laughter. I sucked in a deep breath and we made our way to our next class, walking in about a minute late.

**A/N: Sorry to stop there, but I need to think about how I want to connect the next few events together…**

**Review: HOW MUCH DO YOU LIKE JULIE? She will be reading your reviews! Lol**

**Like my disclaimer? cuz it really happened lol**


	10. Holy Colored Pencil!

**Me: the eyes are the windows to your soul.  
Twin: What if someone has no soul? Then what do you see?  
Me: then you see eyeballs.**

Motto: my inspiration talks are the best, and I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 10: Holy Colored Pencil!

"Get to work!" the teacher yelled, and I ran to the back of the classroom with Alice and Ricky and picked up some paint. I took a string and brought my supplies back to the table. Ricky had gotten colored pencils to work on his project, while Alice used ink.

I opened the paint jars and dipped the string in it, and then dragged it across the paper. I used a paint brush and splattered more paint on. I looked over at Ricky and he was gripping the colored pencil and banging it against the paper. He continued this until I heard him groan.

"OWWWW..." he moaned in a choked voice.

"Please tell me you did not just stab yourself with a colored pencil." I said.

"I just stabbed myself with a colored pencil." He said in a choked voice.

Alice and I erupted into laughter while Ricky gripped his hand in pain. I looked over at Alice's ink painting of fashion, and started laughing again.

"Alice....you put price tags on the clothes you drew." I stated, chuckling.

"Yea!" she said excitedly. I shook my head in disbelief. That was Alice for you. After class, I hurriedly cleaned up my huge mess. I ran over to Mr. Donovan's classroom.

"Sorry I'm late...." I said as I took out my text book.

"No problem." He said, smiling.

-Next day-

I kissed Edward roughly before I walked into science. Alice and Emmett were already there, and Alice grinned as I walked in a little late. She went through the lab for today, and explained the chemicals we would need.

"Okay, Alice you get (insert chemicals here. Sorry. I won't name any because I don't want anyone to try anything.)"

"Can I do anything?" Emmett asked sheepishly. My eyes widened in fear at the thought of Emmett doing something. But, then again, he needs to help for a grade. I sighed.

"Fine. Go get the chemical Kr." I said, and he grinned happily and ran over to the supply cabinet. Meanwhile Alice and I were mixing together the other chemicals.

"Here you go." Emmett said, pouring it into the beaker that was over the fire. I smiled. He actually managed to do something right. I read over my notes, and stood over the beaker.

_The color should be a blue green._

My notes said. I looked back at the beaker, and my eyes widened. It was most definitely not a blue green. It was red, and it was bubbling. More than it should.

I was about to say something to Alice, when…

BOOM!

The concoction exploded and flew everywhere. My lab coat was soaked with the liquid, and it started burning a hole in the coat. I quickly took it off and threw it into a safe bin.

"EMMETT!!!" I screamed, furious. Luckily none had gotten on my skin.

"Yea?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"What did you put in that!?!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Br."

"I. SAID. KR!!!" I screamed. "YOU IDIOT THAT WAS A TOXIC CHEMICAL!!" everyone was evacuated from the room and the police were called. Guys in suits came to clean up the mess, and they checked me over making sure I was okay.

"BELLA!!" Edward called as we stood outside the closed off classroom. I turned and he pulled me into a hug. "What happened?"

"Oh...the usual....Emmett almost blowing me up with a toxic chemical...." I said casually, and he stiffened. He pulled away and glared murderously at Emmett.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!"

"That...uhh....Br was the right chemical...." He said as if it were a question. Edward's jaw clenched and unclenched, trying to calm himself. I stood on my tip toes, and reached up and kissed his jaw, and he relaxed a little. He looked down at me, but I could still sense he was stressed, so I reached up to his jaw again, but this time stuck my tongue out and licked his jaw from his chin to his ear lobe. I felt him shudder, and I smiled as I succeeded in distracting him.

"Ewww." Emmett said with a disgusted face. "Keep your tongue to yourself." He muttered.

"I think you need a punishment, Em." I said, slowly approaching him.

"Huh....w-what?...Bella, why are you....?" I jumped on Emmett, sticking out my tongue. I licked the side of his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! GET HER OFF!!" he screamed, and took off running. I followed him as he ran down a deserted hallway and took off around a corner. I looked around and noticed the hallway was one of the older ones. That was when I saw him. James.

I flinched as I saw him leaning against a wall, and I took some hurried stumbled steps backward, fear etched in my expression. But then he disappeared into thin air.

I turned around and ran into a hard chest. "Oof!" I huffed, falling to the ground. Just as I was about to hit the cement, a hand reached out a grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to my feet. I looked up at my savior and gasped.

**IF YOU READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU MUST REVIEW OR A SERIAL KILLER CLOWN WILL APPEAR BY YOUR BED AT NIGHT AND KILL YOU. AND HE WILL ENJOY IT.**

**:)**


	11. Hallucinations

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: lalalalalala!  
Twin: WE'RE COOKIN'!! IN THE KITCHENN!  
Me: yayuh, cookinnn'! WE'RE SLAVING OVER A HOT STOVE! YA!  
*finishes meal and walks into the dining room of the Cullen house*  
Edward: *sitting at table*  
Me: here you go! *puts plate of pop-tarts in front of him*  
Edward: uhhh….what is this?  
Twin: Food! EAT IT!  
Edward: I don't eat that….  
Me: BUT I PUT MY SWEAT AND BLOOD INTO THAT MEAL!!  
Edward: …………………you made…….pop-tarts.  
Me: ya….but with my blood!  
Edward: …….**

Chapter 11: Hallucinations

"Holy shit! Melony, don't scare me like that!!" I said as I put my hand over my heart. Melony chuckled as she threw the clown mask in the garbage can next to us.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I had a feeling you'd be over here....I could sense you were honestly frightened before I arrived, are you ok?" she asked in her quiet voice. I opened my mouth to tell her about my hallucination, but then snapped my jaw shut. She didn't need to know that I had possibly gone insane. (AN: BELLA IS ONLY HAVING HALLUCINATIONS!)

"Umm....it's nothing." I said, and she looked at me curiously. Thankfully she dropped it.

"Well, we better get to class." She said as she skipped down the hallway and around the corner. I stood there for a minute, gathering my thoughts.

"She's crazy, you know." Said a sickly familiar voice. I spun around, and there was James again. Was this another hallucination? Fear held me frozen in place. But he spoke....what is it wasn't a hallucination? Well, I needed to test out my theory. I slowly walked over to where he stood, and slapped my hand where his face was. My hand flew through him as if he wasn't there.

Yup, definitely a hallucination. I had officially gone insane. I wonder what mother would say about that?

I spun around and walked down the hall and to my next class.

-after next class-

I exited the auditorium and Edward was standing there, waiting for me. I grinned, reaching out to take his hand, when suddenly he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into his embrace.

I smiled into his chest. After he let me go, we walked to the dance studio for class. My leg was preventing me from dancing, but I still couldn't do anything today. But, I still had to get dressed, so I walked up to the locker rooms. I changed, and headed for the door, when Tanya walked past me and shoved me out of the way. I fell to the floor, and growled as she laughed her nasally laugh, and walked out the door and down the stairs. I picked myself up and walked down to the studio, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Okay, guys, we are going to be practicing more of hip hop today for the final dance...." Donna said, and everyone was silent. "Bella, I have been informed you will be unable to dance for the next couple of days...." she said, "So Edward, you will be assigned a temporary partner. "Tanya—I'm afraid your partner is absent today?"

Oh no. Oh GOD, no!

Tanya nodded. "So Tanya will be your partner, Edward."

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Anger burned through like wild fire as Tanya grinned wickedly at me and sauntered over to Edward, her hips swaying. Actually, I wouldn't call it swaying. It looked more like twitching…the way she stuck her butt out so far in sharp movements. Without realizing it, my grip on Edward's arm tightened, and my nails dug into his skin.

"Bella.....Bella? Bella!" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him. "That hurts, love." He said, glancing pointedly at my nails planted in his flesh.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I whispered, instantly removing my fingers and looking guiltily at his arm where 4 cuts bled. I picked his arm up and kissed it.

"It's ok, love." He said, "Don't worry. It's just until your leg is better." He said, just as Tanya reached us. I sighed as Tanya grabbed onto his free arm. I had to control myself in an attempt at not ripping her off.

Heh he....she wouldn't be able to dance if she was missing an arm....

"Bella...." Edward said, chuckling.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" he grinned at me.

"Yes, you did." huh. Maybe I am going crazy.

"Why would you be going crazy?"

Damn.

"Get to dancing!" Donna said, as she hit play on the on the iPod, where the music projected from the speakers. I laughed as "Crank That Soulja Boy" played through the room.

Edward was extremely good at hip hop kind of dancing. We already knew the steps, so they were jumping around all in sync with their partners. I nearly growled when Tanya got a little too close to Edward. Then she started to grind on him, and fury took over. I stormed up to her, and grabbed her by the hair and yanked her backwards, and she fell on her ass.

"What the hell, slut?" she yelled at me.

"I'M the slut!?! You're the one grinding on my boyfriend!" I screamed at her.

"Well, as far as I could tell, he liked it." She said, smiling, and then she got to her feet.

"You don't know anything about him!" I snapped. By now the whole class was watching us, since Donna was outside grabbing some stuff from her car.

"I know enough to say that you're not giving him any!" everyone yelled "Ohhhhh"

"That is none of your business!"

"It will be when he comes running to me because he's not satisfied." She said with a smirk, just when Donna came back in the room.

"Okay, that's all for today!" she said, and everyone walked up the stairs to the changing rooms. I stod there, shocked, staring at Edward. Everyone else had already left. He walked over to me, and took my hand in his.

"Bella, don't listen to her. She's stupid." I looked down at our interlocked hands.

"But it's true." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"No. No, it's not. There is more to relationships than just sex. I will wait until you're ready." He said, but I still didn't meet his eyes. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my chin up so I was forced to meet his eyes.

"I love you." He said with a spark in his eyes. I smiled, and he kissed my forehead. Edward already had all his stuff, he hadn't changed, so he was waiting for me.

"Go. I'll meet you out in the court yard." I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips and walking to the changing rooms. Everyone was gone, so I was the only one here as I walked into the deserted locker room. I opened my locker, and took gym bag out, when I heard the sound of lockers clattering. I stopped and looked around. I thought everyone was gone. I walked around the corner of the locker room, but no one was there. Huh. I walked back over to my locker, but my stuff wasn't there. What the hell?

I looked inside all of the neighboring lockers, but my stuff wasn't there. Okay, someone was definitely here. I searched the entire locker room, but no one was there. Okay, this is weird.

I decided, maybe someone was playing a prank on me, and hid my stuff in another locker. It's possible....right? So I started opening and closing every locker in the locker room. I was half way done with them, when It started feeling warm. I wiped my hand across my brow, and felt the clammy moisture on the back of my hand. That was weird, it should not be warm in Washington....

I continued to scan the lockers, and finally gave up. It had gotten extremely warm, and it smelled funny. I walked for the exit of the locker room. It smelled like ash....smoke.

That was when I noticed it. Smoke! Smoke was seeping through the bottom of the door of the exit.

I threw the door open frantically. Bad move. Black smoke flooded into the room, and sent me into a coughing fit. My eyes watered as I tried to see through the black haze. There was no fire on the stairway, so I ran down it as fast as I could. But I tripped. I fell down the stairs, banging my head and my injured knee. When I reached the bottom, I landed on my back. I cried out in pain as the stitches on my knee opened up, and I could feel blood trickle down my leg.

The heat had increased, and I got off the floor and looked around at the flame-engulfed studio. This could not be happening. My knee was in such pain it was hard to stand there, let alone walk. I looked around for an exit, but the front was totally surrounded by fire. All I could see around me was fire, and I continuously rubbed my watering eyes. It was hard to see, and I couldn't stop coughing. I tried to walk forward but screamed out in pain because of my knee. Another coughing fit took over my body, and I collapsed to the ground.

The last thing I remembered were the flames and my hallucination of James before I fell under the fire.

**ONCE AGAIN! IT IS ONLY A JAMES HALLUCINATION!**

**I hate it when people don't listen to me the first 50 TIMES! I guess you could tell I got a little fed up so I mentioned it like 100 times…**

**OH YEA, and when I say she "fell under the fire" I mean she passed out.**

**Review or my James-shaped clown assassin will break into your room at night and kill you. And he will enjoy it.**

**:)**


	12. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 12: Dreams

At first, it was a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare that seemed all too familiar. This time I was running through a forest. It was night time, and cold. An eerie feeling filled the dark night just like in all my other nightmares. I was missing something, though. It was as if I were running towards something, and away from it at the same time. The same thing.

Then I fell to the ground, and lay on my back, staring at the dark sky. The stars shone brightly. Half of me wanted to run and get the heck out of there, but the other part wanted to confront whatever I was running from. I just stared, wide-eyed at the stars, debating what I was doing.

"Come to me, Bella." A voice said. I didn't move. A face popped up in front of my head, looking down at me.

"Come to me." He said. It was just another one of my hallucinations. But, I was dreaming. So was this bad? Should I run away in fear? "Come to me." He said, and I reached my hand out into his.

Suddenly, the dream changed. I was in a beautiful place.....a meadow. I had never been here before. I was still staring at the sky though, it had become sunny, and everything seemed to glow with such luminosity it seemed surreal. The face that was above me had changed, and my hallucination had changed into Edward.

"Bella." He said my name. "Come to me." I got up from the ground and stared at him. He was such a beautiful person, I didn't deserve to be with him. He was everything to me. I smiled as he grinned at me. "Stay with me, Bella." He said, and walked away from me. Suddenly, a very bright light appeared at the edge of the meadow. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, as it reflected off of the glow that seemed to consume Edward. "Stay with me." He repeated.

"Yes, of course. Anything." I said and took a step towards him, with my hand outreached. It felt like I was floating. He stepped back, towards the light.

"Come with me." He said, smiling.

"But Edward, it's so pretty here. I don't want to leave. Not yet." I begged, and his smile widened.

"Bella, it is even prettier where we are going. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes! I want to be with you. But can't we stay for just a while longer?"

"Stay with me." He repeated. I was confused now. I walked closer to him and the light. "Come on, Bella." He said, and gestured towards the light. Suddenly, his voice broke through the silence. It wasn't the same, though. It was strained, and worried, and pleading. I wanted to help it, do anything to make the pain go away. "Stay with me!" it said. That was when I realized it wasn't from the Edward in front of me. I fell to the ground in the beautiful grass, suddenly feeling tired. No, I felt exhausted, like I was being held down by a ton of weights. My eyes drooped as I stared at the Edward in front of me.

"You need to wake up, Bella." He said.

"No...I'm just going to....rest....for a little while...." I said lying across the grass.

"Bella, wake up!" he said again.

"No....please, let me stay a little longer."

"Don't leave me!" he pleaded.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm right here....I just want to rest...."

"Bella, wake up! You need to live!" he pleaded again. This was the most confusing dream ever.

"But it is so pretty here."

"_Life_ is pretty." said the Edward in front of me.

"No...._life_ is cruel and heartless. It is pretty _here_, with you."

"If you go to sleep now, Bella, you will die." Said the Edward in front of me, "Do you want to leave Edward?" okay, this angel thingy was confusing. First it wants me to walk towards the light, now it's telling me to live. He rolled his eyes. "I changed direction when you chose not to die. You chose to reach out towards Edward's pleading voice. But, if you go to sleep, you will die."

**REVIEW! I HAVE THE CLOWN! And I really hope you reviewed LAST CHAPTER TOO!**

**Because I hate it when I add two chapters in one night and people only review one. It sucks. So, if oyu want more DOUBLE-CHAPTER NIGHTS in the future, review both :)**

**Soundtrack coming soon….**


	13. Playlist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I don't own any of the songs. And, of course, this is not a real soundtrack.**

Playlist:

1. The Good Left Undone –Rise Against  
2. Catch Me- Demi Lovato  
3. Falling Inside the Black –Skillet  
4. Colorado Sunrise –3OH!3  
5. Whispers in the Dark –Skillet  
6. Everything –Lifehouse  
7. Breath into Me ACOUSTIC –Red  
8. My Last Breath –Evanescence  
9. Runnin' Up That Hill –Placebo  
10. Into The Night –Santana  
11. Heartbeat –Stereo Skyline  
12. Never Too Late –Three Days Grace  
13. Skyway Avenue ACOUSTIC –We The Kings  
14. Wine Red –The Hush Sound  
15. Sidewalks—Story of the Year  
16. Love Drunk—Boys Like Girls

I will post the meanings interpreted by the songs later. If I post them now, then it will give away the story....so here are the songs! As usual, they come from my iTunes list. Great songs!

Review and tell me if you like any!


	14. News

**Disclaimer:**

***Emmett and Jasper poor batter into bowl*  
Jasper: It's not enough. Pour more.  
*Emmett pours more*  
Jasper: Strange. It's like a mysterious bottom-less bowl.  
Me: Um.…that's a colander.**

**Motto: Don't let vampires cook….unless you want a mess. And I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 13: News

"_I changed direction when you chose not to die. You chose to reach out towards Edward's pleading voice. But, if you go to sleep, you will die."_

**Bella's POV:**

Realization crossed my mind, and I sat up. I took in a deep breath, and suddenly, I was awake. I was back in my own body. Talk about...weird...

My eyes were still closed and I had yet to stir. I tried to move my arms, open my eyes, nothing. I felt like I was in my body but I couldn't feel my body. I heard tears and murmurs from next to me, a pained voice yearning. I wanted so much to reach out and comfort that voice. That velvet-like voice.

My eyes opened slowly. I looked around, and I was in a hospital room. The annoying beeping noise was next to me again. I saw Edward's head against the side of my bed, staring at the ground. He couldn't see me. I couldn't find my voice to talk. Ughh! This beeping was really getting to me....

**Edward's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Not again. I couldn't lose her. I loved her too much, she was my life.

And then her heart monitor gave way to an endless beep.

No. I snapped my head up, and she sat there, holding up the pulse measurer. She was alive!

"This thing was getting to me." She said as she discarded the band. My mouth was open, still in shock, and happiness welled inside of me. I couldn't find my voice to speak.

**Bella's POV:**

"What? Do I look that bad?" I asked, looking over my body. I had bandages on my arms, but that was all that I could see. Although every inch of my body felt like it was being held down my millions of weights, and was sore.

"Bella!" he yelled in happiness. I tried to smile, but it hurt. "I thought I lost you." He said, sadly.

"I would never leave you." I said, smiling. He looked up at me from behind his lashes, and I was dazed for a second. Suddenly he leaned over and attacked my lips with his own. Sadly, I groaned as pain etched through my body, and he quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have—"

"Stop it." I said, rolling my eyes. Then I returned my gaze to my bandaged arms, and a flashback of the flames filled my mind. "What are the damages?" I mumbled. He sighed.

"You have bruises on your face from falling down the stairs, they had to re-stitch your knee, and you have burns on your arms. You have multiple bruises on your body as well. You were out from the smoke in your lungs—"

"How long was I out?"

"3 days." He said, and I groaned. Crap. "Bella....was anyone there with you?" he asked, his tone turning to extreme serious.

"Umm....what do you mean?" I said, and he sighed.

"They are considering it arson." He said, and I gasped. His teeth were clenched. "Another person is missing." I was in total shock. I couldn't even move, let alone say anything.

"Wh-who?" I finally managed to choke out. His face turned sad, and he didn't make eyes contact.

"Angela." He whispered. I instantly felt the stinging run through my nose and eyes, and tears build up. The tears fell, and I couldn't seem to process what he had just said.

"Wh-what?" I choked out, and he looked up at me with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"N-no. No! NO! Angela—no!" I said, and broke down into sobs. He pulled me into his arms, and I ignored the pain that radiated through my body at the movement.

"Shhh." He told me. "Was anyone there?" he repeated his earlier question.

"I-I don't know. I think. I heard a noise in the locker room, and I went to check it out, and when I walked back, my clothes were gone." I said, and he stiffened.

"Bella, I don't want you alone, anywhere. Always stick with someone, please." He said, and I eyed him suspiciously.

"Edward, what are you not telling me?" I said, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in stress.

"They found Tyler Crowley's body. He was murdered."

**AN: REVIEW!!**


	15. It Just Got Worse

**Disclaimer: **

**Victor: Dude….my cousin got ran over yesterday.  
Me: Dude….why the hell are you smiling?  
Victor: I'm not. *smiles*  
Me: *mocks* haha! My cousin got hit by a car yesterday! HA!**

**Motto: I don't own Twilight….and I make fun of everything you do. lawlz**

Chapter 14: It Just Got Worse.

Bella's POV:

I cried all that night. Fear and adrenalin raced through my veins. The same sinking feeling buried itself in the pit of my stomach....it was like I had been here for.

I had.

I couldn't make sense of the information Edward told me. Angela couldn't be missing. She just—couldn't. Edward had left the this morning to go to school. I was still in the hospital, recovering. After my tears ran dry, I sat in stillness. I stared at nothing. Edward had told me they found Tyler's body in an unused hallway of the school.

He was pinned to the wall with knives, and blood covered his body.

I was so afraid for Angela. Whoever did this had her. She was taken from right outside the dance room, under her friend's very witness. Right now it was 6:00 AM. I couldn't sleep. I didn't feel like eating. My dinner from last night stared me in the face. Mocking me.

"Forget about Angela. She's useless, anyways." A sickly sweet voice said from across the room. Anger flashed through my body like lightning and my head snapped up to see my James hallucination across the room, leaning against the wall. Smirking.

"You're wrong. She is a great person. I love her like a sister." I said, my voice shaking. He scoffed. He pushed away from the wall and sat down on the chair next to me.

"Aren't you more worried about yourself? The fire was obviously started from the same person who took Angela." He said. My conscious was really getting to me.

"No. I am alive, and she is in the hands of some killer." I said.

"You'll fail, Bella. You think you can defeat them. In the end, you will fail. You will die." He said, chuckling. Shock registered through my body as I stared at my hallucination. Just then, and nurse came into the room.

"Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Wanda, you're nurse for today. How are you feeling, honey?" I looked at the nurse, still in a haze. She was very kind, and has shoulder-length, brown, curly hair. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and stood out against her features, and she had freckles. She had a bright smile on her face, and she reminded me a lot of my mother. When I didn't answer her, her expressions turned to worry. She walked over to my heart monitor—yes, they made me put it back on—and checked over the machine. She looked at the fluids bag that was IV and pain medication.

"Bella? Are you in pain? Would you like more pain medication?" she asked me, and I broke out of my haze.

"Um....no thank you." I said quietly. In all honesty, my arms were starting to hurt, but it was my knee that was bothering me. It was throbbing and felt like a million weights were holding it down, making it hard to lift or move my knee. I could only imagine how horrid I looked—bruises covering my face, my arms wrapped in bandages, along with my leg which just had surgery on again, my eyes were probably bloodshot and drooping from the lack of sleep, and my face was swollen and red from crying. Picture perfect, right? Haha.

My James hallucination was still sitting in the chair with a smirk on his face as he stared at me intently. I looked everywhere but at him. Stupid hallucinations.

"I see you didn't eat your dinner last night. Are you hungry? They could send up something right now...." Wanda said kindly.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." I said quietly, looking at my hands. Wanda sighed and came and sat down in the seat where my hallucination was, and my hallucination disappeared.

"Honey, I know it's hard to be in here. Now what is it that has upset you?" she said in a motherly tone. I looked up at her, and felt I could talk to her just as I would my own mother.

"My friend Angela is missing." I said, tears gathering at my eyelids again, "She was taken by a killer who killed a boy at my college." Wanda's expression turned to sympathy. The tears leaked down my face as the thought of never seeing my friend again filled my mind.

"You just need to believe that she is ok. Don't give up on her. You never know, maybe she just went to visit a family or something. I know what it's like to have a lost loved one, dear. Just don't stop believing." She said, and it did help. I would never give up on Angela.

-7 days later-

I was released from the hospital yesterday, and my leg is doing well. My arms are still wrapped in bandages, but the bruises are gone, along with the soreness. Now it was Wednesday, and I sat in Mr. Donovan's class with Edward. I sighed as we went over the same material. I was no longer being tutored by Mr. Donovan, and I was doing average in French.

"Bella?" Mr. Donovan said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I responded, blushing in embarrassment that I had been caught not paying attention.

"Do you have A.D.D.?" he asked. I was about to respond, but remembered I was supposed to speak to him in French.

"Mon A.D.D. m'a fait aller chaque déjeuner avec le toast furieux." I said, and the class erupted into laughter. Mr. Donovan gave me a weird look, and I looked at Edward, who was trying desperately not to laugh.

"What?!" I demanded in a whisper.

"You just said, 'My A.D.D. made me go eat lunch with angry toast'" Edward whispered to me, chuckling. I blushed a deep red, causing Edward to laugh harder.

"HAHAHA—Shut up." I said to him in a sarcastic voice.

When class was over, Mr. Donovan signaled for Edward to come over to his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Donovan?" Edward asked.

"Edward, you are the best student in here. You speak French fluidly as if it were your first language. I'm assigning you to tutor." He said, and Edward's mouth opened in protest, but with one look from Mr. D, he rephrased his statement.

"Who, exactly?" Edward said through clenched teeth, trying to control his anger.

"Tanya." Mr. D said, smiling slightly. Both mine and Edward's jaws dropped, as Tanya came walking up to us.

"So, Edward....I'll be at your dorm room at 7:00 on Monday." Tanya said, and with a flip of her hair, she turned around and walked out of the auditorium. I stormed out of the auditorium leaving Edward talking to Mr. D.

"Well, it's destined. After all, Tanya can give Edward what he wants." My James hallucination said, appearing next to me, walking alongside me.

"I can give Edward everything." I mumbled.

"Really? Then why haven't you yet?" he said, smirking. I grumbled as I stormed off towards where Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were talking in the court yard.

"Hey, B—woa. Someone's PMSing..." Emmett mumbled, and Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice said. Just then, Edward walked up to us grinning. "Bonjour!" he said in a French accent, "I am Mr. Donovan, and I am your creepy new French teacher." He said in the same accent, we all laughed at his impersonation of Mr. Donovan. "But don't worry, I will be sure to start off the year by flirting with your girlfriend, who happens to be my student." We all laughed until we saw Mr. Donovan walk up behind Edward, with his arms crossed. We all stopped laughing and stared off in different directions. Edward continued. "And I will be sure to force your girlfriend into being tutored by me, because I'm a creep and a molester." He said, laughing. His laughter died down when we didn't laugh.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Edward turned around and faced Mr. Donovan, who looked rather angry. "Heyyy, Mr. D!" Edward said in fake cheerfulness. I expected Mr. D to yell at Edward, kick him out of the class, punish him in some way….but he just smirked and walked away.

Edward turned back to face us, confused. We shared the same look, but just shrugged. As I walked to my next class, I noticed the news reporter live on the other side of the court yard. I frowned as I continued walking.

"People will just keep disappearing. You've been there, my sweet. You know. You were next. Maybe it is happening again." My James hallucination said darkly, before disappearing. I froze in my steps. What if my hallucination was right? What if I was next?

-That Night-

"Bella, so do you want to go to that party at the beach this Saturday?" Alice asked excitedly as we got ready for bed.

"No...." I grumbled, my mouth full of tooth paste as I brushed my teeth vigorously.

"Well.....too bad. You're going." Alice said in a tone that conversation. I sighed as I spit out my tooth paste and rinsed out my mouth. When I came back up from the sink, my hallucination was staring at me in the mirror from behind.

"You're next." He said. I screamed in frustration as I threw my toothbrush with force at the mirror. My hallucination disappeared.

"Bella? You okay?" Rosalie asked, giving me a worried glance. I was shaking—with either fear, or anger. I wasn't sure which. I nodded weakly as I went and got into my bed, shutting off the lights. _This could not be happening_ I thought as I drifted off into sleep.

I was running through the cold forest again. The same feeling returned....I was both running to something, and away from it. As I ran, I heard shuffling beside me. I stopped, and looked around at the sick-looking trees surrounding me. I was breathing hard, and shaking. The air had a salty smell to it. The shuffling continued, and I listened harder. It was shuffling of leaves. As though someone was running through them, but they didn't drift far away from me. They kept changing direction—like they were lost. They had no clue how to get out of this sick forest. A forest that screamed bloody murder.

I walked closer to the trees, and I saw the girl. She was running frantically around. Her clothes were torn and bloody, and she was covered in dirt and her own blood. Her hair was in mats, and she had a crazy look in her eye.

Angela.

She ran right past me as though I weren't there. She ran deeper into the forest, and I picked up my speed in my haste to catch her. "Angela!" I screamed after her retreating figure, but she disappeared into the fog and darkness of the forest. I stopped, and spun around, looking at the tree tops. I screamed out in frustration and anger. Just then I heard a chuckle.

"Come with me, Bella." The voice said, "Come to me." They said, reaching out their hand. I stared at their outstretched hand in fear, anger, and worry. And with that, I took their hand.

I sat up in my bed, screaming. I have never screamed so loud in any nightmare I've had. Alice and Rosalie were by my bed, grabbing my arms, trying to calm me down. But the thing was, I didn't stop screaming when I woke up. I kept screaming, tears leaking down my eyes. Alice had a phone in her hand, and in a matter of seconds, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came bursting through the door.

I was still screaming at the top of my lungs, my arms around my stomach, holding myself. As if I was trying to hold myself together. My ears rang and I could barely make out what was happening around me.

"Bella!" Edward yelled frantically, taking me in his arms. "Bella! BELLA! It's okay! I'm here!" Edward said, but I didn't stop screaming. I didn't know how to.

**Edward's POV:**

There was a crowd by the door, and Melony walked into the room, sitting in a chair. Emmett slammed the door shut in the other girl's faces.

"What's wrong with her?!" I yelled. Bella was still screaming.

"She doesn't know how to stop. It's like something—or someone—is possessing her to scream." Melony said in her quiet voice.

"What!?!" I yelled. "How the hell is that possible? What are you talking about?!" Melony's face went into calculation mode as she stared at Bella.

"Someone is reaching out to her in her dreams. And by the looks of it, it doesn't sound good."

**AN: So, THERE ARE NO VAMPIRES! It's just superstitious stuff.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Playlist 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these songs, this is not a real soundtrack, and I don't own Twilight.**

Playlist 2

I am an idiot. It's okay....go ahead, say it with me class...."JasperSAYSrelax128 is an idiot." very good. I forgot to add these songs! *smacks head*

17. Hero- Skillet  
18. Leave out All the Rest- Linkin Park  
19. She's No You- Jesse McCartney  
20. Comin' Clean- Hilary Duff

Yes, I know Hilary Duff is old. But I happened to use to like her, and that song works out perfectly. And HERO is the second theme song for the playlist.


	17. The Coming Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song.**

Chapter 15: The Coming Storm

**Edward's POV:**

"Do something!" I yelled at Melony, who was sitting there calmly. From what Bella has told me, Melony is pretty psychic. Melony lifted her hand, counting off her fingers, _5...4...3...2..._

Bella stopped screaming, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body fell limp. She fell, tumbling off of the bed, and onto the floor, lifeless.

"BELLA!" I screamed, jumping to the ground next to her. She had stopped breathing, so I was about to perform CPR, when Melony put her hands in front of me, "Just wait." She commanded, and then Bella sucked in a deep breath, coming back to the present. Her small frame was shaking violently as she stared around the room with a frightened expression.

"Bella? It's okay, you're fine." I whispered to her. Just then, the door swung open, and Ricky ran into the room with ripped clothes, shutting the door behind him, locking it, and putting his back against the door as if trying to keep something out of the room.

"THOSE GIRLS ARE CRAZY!!" he yelled. Just then there was a huge bang on the door, causing it to shake.

"I LOVE YOU RICKYYYY!" Julie's voice screamed through the door. Ricky's eyes widened as he backed away from the door.

I returned my attention back to Bella. I pulled her into my arms. She was in a trance like state, her eyes darting around the room.

"Bella? Love?" I spoke softly. My voice brought her out of her haze, and she blinked a few times before concentrating on my face.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, hiding her face in my chest. "Just a bad dream." Melony stared at her curiously, not convinced.

"Bella, you woke up screaming your head off, you couldn't stop, and then five minutes later when you did, you had a seizure-type thing and fell to the floor, not breathing, and when you woke up you looked like you just saw a ghost....or five." Rosalie said, raising her eyebrow at Bella. Bella sent a pleading glance at Melony, and I knew she was hiding something. I took her chin in my hand at forced her to look up at me.

"Bella. I need to know what happened." I said in a stern voice, but she didn't respond.

"Everyone....outside, please." Melony said, and immediately everyone opened their mouths to protest, but she sent us all a look saying 'Do-you-want-to-find-out-or-not?' so we all immediately obeyed. Everyone exited the room, and with one last glance at Bella, I closed the door behind me.

**Bella's POV:**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" I heard Ricky scream from outside the room. Melony turned to me with a knowing expression.

"Bella, you should know not to hide anything from me. You need to tell me what happened." She said in the strongest voice I have ever heard her speak in before. The vision from my dream flashed through my mind, along with a searing pain. I flinched at the memory.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Bella, this might not make sense…but someone was contacting you in your sleep. I could feel it. Did you happen to see who it was? Did anyone talk to you?" she asked me, and I stayed silent. I refused to revisit the memory. She sighed, and pulled a book out of her small bag that she had with her. She laid the book down next to me.

"Use it, Bella. Since you are refusing help, you need to be aware of what could happen." She mumbled, before opening the door and disappearing into the now empty hallway. My eyes flashed to the book by my leg, and I read the title.

_The Illustrated Dream Dictionary_

What was this? I picked up the book and opened it. Along the pages were lists and lists of words, or things. I read along, and it referred to if you had those things in your dream. I took in a deep breath, and remembered the first thing I could think of. Flinched at the slight pain and the horrid dream filling my mind, as if I were there again.

The forest.

I quickly flipped through the pages of the book, and scanned down the F's.

_FOREST see also: Trees/Plants. Dream of being alone or frightened in a forest and someone you trust is going to let you down._

My hands started to shake as I stared at the bold words on the white page. Could this thing be true? Melony had given it to me. Melony was right all the time. Was she right about someone trying to contact me in my dream? The memory flashed through my mind again, and I took in a deep breath as I was taken away from my dorm room, and back to the dark forest. Angela ran past me, frightened. Covered in blood. I was brought back to the present and quickly flipped through the book and found the B's.

_BLOOD: if you see yourself bleeding heavily you will fall into a trap. Others bleeding is a sign you will have to face some opposition soon._

The book fell from my hands. Opposition: an opposing force. Against.

Against me.

I started trembling as tears slid down my cheeks.

"You know, these things are scarily accurate…" my James hallucination said, appearing beside me. He reached to pick the book off of the ground, but instead, one appeared in his hands. He smirked as he read the book.

"Go...away...." I growled through clenched teeth, my voice shaky.

"Sorry. I can't. I am your imagination, after all…..or am I? Maybe I am a ghost only you can see? Maybe....or maybe I am here to warn you." He said, laughing darkly.

"You're next." He whispered, and I picked up the book, and threw it at where the hallucination was, screaming out in frustration. The door flung open, and my friends walked in. I quickly changed my expression to that of normal, and they stared at me with frowns on their faces.

"You're sleeping with me." Edward said in a final tone as he took my hand and led me to the door.

"OHHHHHH! Finally getting' it on, huh, Eddie-boy?" Emmett boomed, and Edward growled at him. I rolled my eyes as we walked passed them and to the guys' dorm.

There were no words exchanged as we got in the bed, and Edward slid his arm protectively around my waist, and I fell into a much more peaceful sleep.

The next two days were hell. Everywhere I looked, people were giving me sideways glances, and the word "crazy" was being thrown at me like flying muffins. Everywhere I looked, I saw Angela's face on a missing poster. Everywhere I looked, I saw pictures of Tyler hanging along with "RIP". And everywhere I looked, the James hallucination was haunting my every step.

I hadn't had any dreams like the one I had that night, that one that felt so_ real_. My normal nightmares returned, just reliving the memory of it. I have been mostly quiet lately, and I could tell everyone has noticed. They've been generally quiet, too. The beach trip was still on for tomorrow. Was I still up for it? Was I even up for it in the first place?

Right now I was sitting in the science class with Emmett and Alice, discussing a movie we had viewed called "Outbreak". The movie was about a class 4 extremely deadly virus, that was brought over from a monkey from Africa that they were going to sell. Basically, the monkey got California infected with the Ebola disease that makes you bleed from the inside and kills you in less than 24 hours.

"So, the government wanted to blow up the contagious city...." Ok, this was ridiculous. I don't know what made me do it, but I stood up.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THE DAMN MONKEY. IF THEY WOULD HAVE LEFT THE FUCKING MONKEY ALONE THAT DISEASE WOULDN'T HAVE COME OVER HERE. DAMN MONKEYS!!" I screamed, and everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"Miss Swan, please leave my class." The teacher said, and I didn't hesitate to grab my stuff and ran out the door. What the hell was wrong with me?!

"Well done, idiot," my hallucination appeared, walking alongside me, "That was outstandingly brilliant. Definitely helps your case of survival."

"Fuck you." I growled at him, and he instantly disappeared. That was then that I vowed tomorrow I would have fun, not worry about my nightmare, my hallucinations, the killing, Angela, nothing but having fun with my friends.

-Next Morning-

I smiled brightly at the mirror as Rosalie and Alice did my hair and make-up. Honestly, I had no clue what I would need it for, considering we were going to the beach....but I wanted to let them have their fun. They were eyeing me suspiciously, though.

"Bella....what's up with the cheerfulness? You hate Bella Barbie..." Rosalie asked, as she put the finishing touch on my hair.

"Just looking forward to today." I said with a smile. I got up and Alice threw some cloth in my hands. I looked down and saw it was a swimsuit. If you could call it that. It had barely any coverage! I swear I had belts wider than this....Freakin' Pixie.

I whined as I put on the swimsuit and looked in the mirror. Yup, barely any coverage. Stupid bikinis. Alice squealed as she saw how I looked.

"Perfect!" she declared.

"Freakin' Pixie." I muttered, and Alice glared at me with a look that said 'The-Freakin-Pixie-will-kill-you'. I threw a shirt and some shorts on over it. We grabbed our stuff and met the guys at our cars.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I took Edward's Volvo, while Rosalie and Emmett took Emmett's Jeep. After the (insert hours here) long drive, we pulled up to the beach. La Push. The weather was fairly nice, you could actually see the sun. But I could see some clouds off in the distance.

We stepped out of the car, and Ricky came running over to us.

"LA PUSH! LA PUSH! LA PUSH! LA PUSH!" he yelled repeatedly in my ear. Literally. In. My. Ear.

"I should La Push you off a cliff." I growled at him, and Edward laughed as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey, is that any way to talk to your best boy friend?" Ricky said, pretending to be hurt. Edward growled.

"I said BOY, SPACE, FRIEND!" Ricky said, emphasizing the space. I chuckled as we walked towards the beach, where a lot of people were running around, and they already had a bonfire going, and a grill out…along with a huge freaking table of food. I took off my shirt and shorts, and turned around to see Edward staring at me with lust filled eyes. I blushed a deep red and he chuckled. Then my eyes trailed down to his abs, and I couldn't help but stare.

"So, Bella, you like what you see?" Emmett asked, laughing. I blushed. Think Bella, think! What do you do to avoid an embarrassing question.....you fucking RUN!

I started running, just when I was lifted off of the ground.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as Emmett threw me over his shoulder, so I was upside down. "EMMETT YOU FREAKING WHALE PUT ME DOWN!!" I screamed.

"Aww, that hurt, Bells....okay hurt time over. Time for payback." Emmett said, as he started running towards the water. Uh oh. I don't want to go swimming!

"EMMETT!" I screamed. Emmett laid me down on the wet sand, but just as I was about to get up, he grabbed me by my arms, and Jasper grabbed me by my legs and lifted me up. They ran more into the water, and started swinging me back and forth. I could hear Edward yelling at them in the background.

"1....2....3!" Emmett yelled, and they threw me into the air. I screamed as I flew out into the water, colliding with the waves. I came up above the surface, just in time to see Edward tackling both Emmett and Jasper, all three of them falling into the ocean beside me. I laughed as I saw Ricky pick up Alice much like Emmett had with me, and run towards the water. Alice was screaming out profanities at Ricky as he threw her into the water next to me. I struggled to tread water as hysterical waves of laughter shook me. I saw Rosalie run over and push Ricky in, but Ricky turned around and grab Rosalie's wrist and pulled her in with him. Now we were all in the water.

"WATER FIGHT!!!" Emmett yelled as he ran to the shore and grabbed a bunch of buckets and squirt guns. He threw them in the water and jumped back in. I quickly grabbed a squirt gun, and suddenly a head broke through the surface, swimming next to us. "AHH!" I squealed, but then realized it was only Melony.

"How do you DO that?!" I said, breathing heavily. She smiled, and tapped her head. "Oh, right." I mumbled, as she produced a huge squirt gun from under the water. We broke up into teams, so it was Me, Jasper, Ricky, and Alice, against Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Melony. I filled my water gun and started shooting at Emmett, while Alice threw buckets full of water on them. I laughed as I soaked Emmett, and he got that evil look in his eye.

"SWIM BITCH SWIM!" Rosalie yelled. I turned around to swim away, while Emmett chased and tackled me, bringing me underwater again. I surfaced, and back into someone, and spun around to face Edward. I grinned as I started shooting him with my squirt gun, too quick for him to do anything back. My squirt gun ran out of water, and I desperately pulled the trigger, trying to squirt him more, but nothing was coming out. Edward grinned evilly as he pelted me with water, and then tackled me under water, holding myself to him. We fell below the water, and I opened my eyes to see him above me. He leaned in, and pressed his lips to mine, and we quickly opened our moths against each other, as to not let water in.

Kissing underwater was incredible. There was no way to describe it. It was hard, but still incredible. His lips moved with mine and his tongue slid into my mouth, and breathing our oxygen supply into each other. We broke through the surface, gasping for air. Everyone was already on the beach as we swam towards the sand. I smiled at Edward as we walked towards where the food was over by the trees. Emmett attacked the table, getting five helpings of everything.

"Geez, Em, I think you missed some of that over there," I said, pointing at some food, "Be sure to get it, you don't want to leave anything for anyone else." I said, chuckling. Emmett smiled a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Bella. You're right." He said as he took the last hamburger and walked away. I stared at him in shock along with everyone else, and then we all broke into hysterical laughter. The thing was, Emmett was completely serious.

I stopped laughing before anyone else. I heard a faint voice from the forest. The voice came closer, and I soon recognized it as shouting. I stared intently at the trees, and everyone stop laughing as I took a step towards the trees, staring into the dark forest. The clouds had come in, so there was no sun. Suddenly, a figure ran from out of the trees, screaming. It was a girl, her clothes were torn and completely dirty, and covered in blood. She had a frantic, wild look in her eye, like she had gone crazy. Her hair was in mats and mixed with dirt and leaves. She had cuts covering her arms, face, and legs, and she was completely drenched in her own blood.

Angela.

"Oh my GOD!!!" I screamed, my vision starting to blur. "ANGELA!!" She had looked exactly how I saw her in my dream.

"Help! He-he-h-he's out there! H-he's-s crazy! PLEASE!" She screamed, trembling. Blood dripped off of her face and arms, running along her body. Her legs were shaking, and now everyone on the beach had broken out into a frenzy, screaming, panicking. Edward grabbed my waist, and an adult approached Angela, but she stepped back in fear. Her eyes were darting around everywhere. "HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" Angela screamed.

Just then, we heard a blood curdling scream coming from the water, and we spun around to see Katie being pulled under.

_But I know…  
So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm._

**KATIE IS THE NICE GIRL THEY MET IN CHAPTER 2 IN FRENCH CLASS**

**And there really is a dream book, and those dream definitions are real! They came directly out of MY dream dictionary!**

**REVIEW, MUFFINS!**


	18. Returned this Flower to the Dirt

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the lyrics.**

Chapter 16: Returned this Flower to the Dirt

"I don't think that's a shark." My James hallucination snickered from beside me. No. This couldn't be happening. Not again. I wouldn't let it.

And with that thought I took off running towards the water.

"BELLA!! NO!!" everyone yelled from behind me. I ran as fast as my legs could take me through the thick sand of the beach. I could see Katie thrashing around in the water, something pulling her under. Other people were hurriedly fleeing from the water, including her friend. Suddenly, I felt strong arms intertwine around my waist, holding me back.

"NO! LET ME GO! NOT AGAIN!!" I screamed, sobs rocking through my body.

"Bella, stop! You can't do anything!" Edward frantically told me, his lips to my ear. I didn't care. It shouldn't be Katie, it should be me. They wanted me. I screamed and broke free of Edward's arms and ran towards the water. I could hear Edward's, Jasper's, and Emmett's pursuit to catch me, but as I dove into the water, all I wanted was to keep anybody else from getting hurt. I swam towards Katie, just in time to see her go under.

"KATIE!" I screamed, and dove under the water. I opened my eyes, and felt the sting of the salt water burn my eyes as I strained to keep them open. I couldn't see anything but white bubbles. I resurfaced, looking around. Suddenly, the waves were calm, and it was quiet.

Too quiet.

I looked around the water, blocking out the screams from the beach. Suddenly I felt something grasp my leg, and pull me down under the water. I screamed as I tried to fight it off. It wrestled around with me, and I felt myself choking. My lungs were about to give away from the lack of air, right when I felt arms grab my waist, and pull me towards the surface. I gasped as I broke through, tasting the salt on my tongue and the coldness of the air pierce my lungs.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, pulling me towards the beach. "How could you do that!?!" he was livid. I was sobbing uncontrollably as Edward placed most of my weight on himself. When he pulled me up to the beach, he picked me up bridal style and laid me on the sand. "Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" he asked, worriedly.

"She's gone." I whispered in a choked voice, and broke down into more crying. Edward hugged me to him.

"Bella, don't you ever do that again. What did you think you could do? You would only end up hurt!"

"It should have been me." I whispered to myself.

"Don't worry, Bella, you're time will come." James whispered in my ear...

"Give or take a few lives."

_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long,  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out._

The ride back was silent. I had been questioned by the police, and the beach was now closed off. Edward was still furious, but didn't speak. I stared out the window with silent tears running down my cheeks.

That night I went to sleep in the guy's dorm again…since Edward was worried about me. I hadn't talked much since the incident that afternoon.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" Jasper asked before he flipped the light switch off. Edward looked at me with a dead look in his eyes, the once beautiful green pools hardened. I nodded weakly. Jasper sighed as he turned out the light and jumped on his bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I just couldn't seem to relax. Edward fell asleep soon, and I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I don't know how long I just sat there, but suddenly, my eyes snapped shut without my permission. I tried to open them again, but my eyes just wouldn't open! It was like some invisible force was holding them closed. Suddenly my body felt heavy, like something was holding it down, and I became light headed. I automatically fell into a sleep.

I was running through the forest again. It was the same forest as before, and the wind whipped my hair around my face as I stared numbly into the darkness of the forest surrounding me. Every intake of breath had a salty taste to it, and it was freezing cold. The only light I had to see by was the stars above. Suddenly I found myself running. I stopped at a sick looking, dead tree. I reached my hand out to touch the tree, expecting to feel the hard texture of the wood. But when my met the surface, it was anything but. I pulled my hand away, and wet moisture covered my hand. It stuck to the tree like when you touch gum and pull away. I looked down at my hand and what I saw revolted me.

Blood.

Blood covered the base of the tree. I started running, and there, on the next tree, was blood. I looked ahead of me, and blood was brushed along the trees in a sort of path. Without thinking, I started running again, following the blood, as fast as I could. Finally, I broke into a clearing, and the horrid smell of blood filled the air. But that wasn't what had me horrified.

What had me horrified was Edward, in the middle of the clearing, bleeding.

He had multiple knives in his chest, and he was barely breathing. "EDWARD!!" I screamed, running to him. His breathing was shallow, and he just kept bleeding. I broke down into sobs.

"Bella," he breathed. His blood covered me as I hugged him to me. The smell of blood made me sick...but not from the fact it's blood, but the fact it's _Edward's _blood. "I'm here, Edward." I whispered between my sobs. The next thing I know, I was pulled from the ground. A sick voice filled the clearing, echoing off the trees of the silent forest.

"I told you to come to me, Bella. This could have all been avoided." He said as he raised a knife to my throat. I started screaming.

And that was when I woke up, my nails digging into my palms, causing them to bleed, sweat glistening off of my body, and I was screaming my lungs out....just like the other night.

"Bella!" I could faintly hear Edward shout. He took my shoulders in his hands, but I shut my eyes and continued to scream. "Bella! Stop!" I heard Jasper shout from in front of me.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop.

"Bella! Bella!" Jasper and Edward yelled. Emmett was on the phone with someone....and then the door burst open, and Melony ran in the room.

"Bella? Bella....you need to stop screaming." She said calmly. "It's okay! He isn't here, Bella! You can't let him control you like this!!" she yelled. "Think of Edward!!" suddenly, I stopped screaming, and my whole body started shaking violently, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. When it was over, I was trembling violently, and I shot across the room, sliding to the ground in the corner, covering my face with my hands. The dream. That was the worst.

My eyes darted around the room in horror. Was he here? What if he was? It felt like he was. I could still feel the presence of whoever this man was.

"Bella...it's okay. He's not here. I need you to tell me what happened in your dream." Melony said, approaching me. Her approach felt threatening, like she was going to hurt me, so I coward back into the corner.

"Melony! What is wrong with her?" I heard Edward's frantic voice call out.

"I felt the presence of a man in her dream. He keeps calling out to her." Melony said. That was when I realized...this is Melony. She is my _friend_, she won't hurt me. These are all my friends. Edward, Jasper, Emmett....they aren't going to hurt me. That was when I broke into sobs again.

"Bella, what happened in your dream?" Melony asked again. I felt Edward's arms around me now.

"H-he.....killed Edward." I said, sobbing. Melony's eyes widened, and I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here. No one is going to hurt me." He whispered in my ear. I knew Edward couldn't promise that. And I knew that whoever was that was doing this, wouldn't stop killing until I was in their reach.

And he sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to kill my friends.

-

The rest of the weekend passed by silently. I mostly stayed in the dorm room while everyone went out. Edward wanted to stay with me, but I declined and told him to go have fun with everyone, and that I needed to be alone. My James hallucination appeared at times, throwing cruel words at me, but I ignored it, and it soon disappeared.

How could any of this be happening? Someone was killing. People were disappearing. Angela was now seeing a therapist…they think she's gone crazy. Even Melony doesn't have any understanding of what is going on, except that this man is contacting me in my dreams by some weird magic of some sort.

Today is Monday, and I sat in class silently. Everyone was now talking about Katie's disappearance, and the party that Ricky's brother is having at his place tonight. We weren't going.

Edward and I have barely spoken. He still has this dead look in his eyes.

After classes were over, Alice, Rosalie, and I walked over to our dorm. "Bella, we are having a girl's night tonight." Alice declared as we were walking.

"Well, I have to—hey, where's my car?" I asked, scanning the cars.

"Oh, I took it back over to the dorms so you can't esc—I mean, so we can go get some movies." Alice said, smiling. I sighed as I got into the back of Alice's Porsche and we went to the movie store. Alice picked out the Titanic, I picked out Lilo & Stitch, and Rosalie picked out Transformers.

"Alice..." I whined as we walked back into our dorm with ice cream, popcorn, and movies.

"Bella—shut up." Alice snapped, and Rosalie laughed. I sighed as I plopped down onto one of the bean bag chairs in the room. "Here." Alice said, throwing me a container of Ben & Jerry's.

"Our favorite men." Rosalie sang. Just then, the door swung open.

"I thought we were your favorite men!" Emmett yelled, walking into the room with Jasper and plopping down on the bean bags next to me.

"No, you're our favorite idiots." Rosalie said, and I had to laugh at the expression on Emmett's face.

"OUT! This is a girl's night!" Alice yelled at the guys.

"Alice...can we _please_ stay?" Jasper said, giving Alice huge does eyes. Alice's frown fell, and suddenly she jumped on Jasper, enveloping him in a hug. "Of course!" she yelled. Rosalie and I exchanged a look and rolled our eyes.

We watched Transformers first, and it was a really good movie. I couldn't help but think of Edward the whole time though. The next movie we watched was the Titanic, much to the guy's dismay. I think Emmett secretly likes it though....about half way through the movie, I couldn't stand it anymore. I just couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

"I'm going to go find Edward." I said, getting up and leaving the dorm room. Once I shut the door behind me, Melony suddenly appeared next to me.

"Hey, Bella." She said.

"Hey Melony."

"Do you want to go....down to the lounge?" she asked me. The lounge was like a restaurant we have here on the campus by the dorms.

"Umm, actually, I'm going to go find Edward." I said, walking towards the guy's dorm, with Melony following behind me.

"Well, I'm sure he's okay—let's hang out!" she said, laughing nervously. We were now entering the guy's dorm hall.

"I really need to—" I started, but she cut me off and stood in front of me.

"Really, Bella, he's okay...." she said. I walked around her.

"Melony, I just want to see him." I now appeared in front of his room. Melony blocked my way.

"Bella, don't go in there." She said, sternly.

"Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Just, please....let's come back in 30 seconds." She said. I pushed her out of the way, and used my key to open the door. I swung the door open, and gasped. What I saw shocked me.

Tanya and Edward on his bed—kissing passionately.

_Inside my hands these petals browned,  
Dried up, fallen to the ground  
But it was already too late now.  
I pushed my fingers through the earth,  
Returned this flower to the dirt,  
So it could live. I walked away now._

**OH SHIIIIIIIIIT!**

**I had to create MOOOOORE drama!**

**It's funny seeing as I have a sign in my room that says "NO DRAMA! Violaters will be bitch-slapped!" haha.**

**REVIEW BEFORE I BITCH-SLAP YOU!! ….that rimed… **


	19. There’s a Point We Pass From Which We

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 17: There's a Point We Pass From Which We Can't Return

Edward was on his bed, with Tanya on top of him, and they were kissing. Suddenly, Edward broke away, and his eyes met mine. They were instantly filled with fear. I'm damn positive mine were filled with hurt.

"Bella!" he yelled, getting up from the bed. But I was already gone. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could, shoving past Melony. "BELLA!" Edward yelled after me. I picked up my speed as I hurried to get away from him. I ran into the hall where the girl's dorm was and threw my dorm room open, and it flew open and banged against the wall. Everyone stared up at me, and I was already sobbing as I grabbed wallet and looked for my car keys.

"Alice, give me my keys." I said quickly, not making eye contact with her.

"Bella, I don't think—"

"Alice, give me my DAMN car keys!!" I screamed at her. I had never screamed at Alice before. Her eyes widened as she quickly handed me my keys, and they followed me into the hallway as I walked out of the room. Just when Edward came running up.

"Bella! PLEASE! Let me explain!" he yelled, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him. I raised my hand up and slapped him across the face with as much force as I could manage. He looked completely shocked, as did Alice, jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"I saw it, Edward! I don't need a fucking reminder! NOW LET GO OF MY DAMN ARM!!" I screamed, and tore my arm away from him, and took off running to my car. Once I got into my car I pressed my head against the steering wheel and sobbed. Suddenly, I heard a tap on my window, and I jumped. I looked out the window and saw boy about my age, motioning for me to roll the window down. I rolled it down, and I could see him clearly. He had shaggy black hair that ended just below his ears, and he was actually really cute.

"Are you going to Ricky's party?" he asked me in a heavenly voice. I was about to say no, when I saw Edward running into the parking lot.

"Get in." I said, and he ran around to the other side of the car and jumped in. My Ferrari roared to life.

"BELLA!!" Edward yelled. I fishtailed in a circle and sped as fast as I could out of the parking lot, leaving Edward behind.

"Soooo....you are?" he asked with a smile. I was still crying silent tears.

"Bella." I sniffled.

"Why the tears? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying..." normally I would have blushed, but I was too upset.

"Who are you?" I asked, avoiding his question. He smirked.

"I'm Riley." He said, "And you avoided my question."

"Well, maybe there was a reason for avoiding it."

"Perhaps that reason isn't eligible enough to make a beautiful girl cry."

"Perhaps you shouldn't be hitting on me right now." I said firmly.

"Perhaps you should tell me…are you single?" he said, and bit back more sobs.

"I don't know." I said quietly....reluctantly.

"How could you not know?" he asked in disbelief.

"Because I just found my boyfriend cheating on me." I said, even more quietly.

"Well, any guy that is an idiot enough to do that to someone like you isn't worth it." He said, and I slammed on the brakes. We were outside Ricky's house now.

"You don't know him. Don't even say something like that when you have no fucking clue what you are talking about." I snapped at him, venom leaking from my voice. He put his hands up in surrender. We stepped out of the car and walked into Ricky's house where the party was going on.

"Bella?" Ricky asked, confused, when I walked into the huge mansion. I can only imagine how I looked—I was wearing skinny jeans and a band T shirt, my face was all red, tears were still running down my face, and my eyes were probably blood shot. "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked up to me. I looked at the ground.

"I found Edward kissing Tanya." I mumbled, and the cup Ricky was holding crushed in his hand.

"What the hell?! I should go give him a piece of my mind!" he yelled, heading for the door. I grabbed his arm and swung him around. I silently shook my head, and he sighed. He then turned to Riley, who I hadn't noticed was still next to me.

"Hey, Riley!" he greets him with a man-hug.

"Bella, Riley is my brother's best friend. He is in town visiting." Ricky yelled over the blaring music.

"I gave him a ride here." I yelled back. Riley already had a cup in his hand.

"Are you thirsty?" Ricky asked me. I stared at the red cup in Ricky's hand, and knew I shouldn't....hell with it. I don't care.

I nodded. "Here," Riley said, handing me his cup. I took the beer and look hesitantly into the cup, before bringing it to my lips. I downed the drink quickly, and Ricky stared at me with his eyebrows raised. I stood there for a moment staring at them, and I felt a buzz. That's weird. I mean, you don't usually feel a buzz like this after just one drink. I quickly grabbed Ricky's cup and downed his drink.

"More!" I said, and Riley disappeared. Ricky stared at me, worriedly. Riley came back and handed me two more drinks which I quickly downed. I threw the cups on the ground, and looked at everyone in the room. I could see the people laughing around me, and colors blurred and intensified, swirling around me. The noise seemed heightened, and I took a step, and fell into Riley.

"Well, hello there." Riley grinned. I laughed absent-mindedly and walked away from Riley.

"Let's dance!" I yelled at a random guy, and he followed me onto the dance floor. We danced for a while, but soon I became dizzy. Everything seemed to move quicker, and my vision was slightly blurred.

"You don't look so good!" the guy told me, grinning.

"I-I—I don't feel so good." I slurred, going to sit in a chair. My forehead became wet with moisture, and I was having a hard time breathing. The guy came and sat next to me, and whispered in my ear, "Let's go to upstairs," he said, and I nodded weekly. He lifted me up, and carried me bridal style, and walked up the large staircase. He kicked a door open with his foot, and brought me inside a giant room. He laid me down on the bed, and I fought the urge to pass out. Everything was still spinning, and my eyes were falling closed. The guy closed the door, and walked over to me.

"Now, let's have some fun." He said, and started undressing me. I didn't understand what was going on, and I didn't have the will to tell him to stop, I was barely conscious. When I was down to my underwear, he started to undress himself, and that was when I passed out.

**Edward's POV:**

I ran back into the girl's dorm, and everyone was staring at me in confusion. I couldn't believe that happened!

-FLASHBACK-

I was sitting on my bed, writing music. Tanya was coming over so I had to tutor her soon. That was when I heard the knock on the door. I opened the door, and Tanya stood in the doorway, wearing extremely revealing clothes. I looked away and let her into the room. "Hello, Edward." She purred, trying to be seductive. Really, it just made me want to gag. I sat on my bed and pulled out the French textbook and started explaining things to her, when suddenly she closed the text book and stood up.

"You know, Edward, this is boring." She said, and she started unbuttoning her jeans.

"Tanya—what are you doing?"

She didn't answer, but just slid the jeans down to her feet and stepped out of them, showing off her thong. I looked away, but that was a mistake, because suddenly, she launched herself at me. I fell back onto the bed and she jumped on me, and she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. I didn't know how to react, so I just sat there in shock, trying to think of what to do. Thoughts finally found there way back to my mind, and I broke away from Tanya. Just then I heard a gasp, and I snapped my head over to the doorway.

Bella.

God, no! What have I done?!

-End Flashback-

_But I know…  
So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm._

Everyone stared at me waiting for me to say something, but I just paced the room. "Melony, where is she going?!" I said as I stopped pacing and looked at her.

"I don't think I should tell you that, Edward." She whispered, not looking at me.

"What happened, Edward?!" Alice demanded. I just shook my head.

"Melony! I need to know!" I yelled. She didn't say anything.

"Melony, what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, well....Bella walked in on...Edward and Tanya." Melony whispered quietly. Everyone in the room gasped. I looked at them, about to explain, when Alice jumped up and slapped me. It fucking hurt.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" I yelled at her.

"EDWARD, HOW COULD YOU! BELLA LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE, YOU'RE THE REASON FOR HER TO EVEN BE HERE, ALIVE! SHE LIVES FOR YOU, EDWARD! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU?!!" she yelled. Emmett and Jasper were glaring at me.

"That's just it, I DIDN'T! Tanya suddenly JUMPED on me, right when Bella walked into the room! I didn't even kiss her back!" I yelled, and Alice relaxed a bit.

"Asswaffle." Alice muttered. I shot her a glare.

"Melony, please. Where is she?!"

"Edward, I—" Melony's words suddenly cut off, and her eyes widened as she stared off into space. She sucked in a deep breath as she came out of her state, and stared at me with worried eyes.

"Bella's been drugged!" Melony yelled, and I was out the door, running as fast as I could to my car.

"Edward! She's at Ricky's party!" Melony called after me. I threw open my door and sped out of the parking lot, hitting 100 as I headed towards Ricky's mansion.

I pulled up to the mansion and hurriedly pulled the keys out of the car. I flew through the door, and ran right into Ricky.

"Hey, man, cool it!" he yelled, spinning around. But when his eyes laid on me, he glared, furious.

"You fucking asshole!" he yelled at me.

"Ricky! Bella's in danger!" I yelled, and his expression immediately changed to panic.

"Why?"

"Someone drugged her!" I yelled, and took off through the crowd, looking for her…but I couldn't see her anywhere. I hurriedly darted up the huge staircase of the mansion and down the hallway. I opened every door, and slamming it back shut when I didn't see her. Finally ,I opened the door, and I wanted to kill him.

Bella was passed out on the bed, about to be raped by some guy.

I ran into the room, and pulled the guy off of her, and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor and I ran over to Bella. Ricky ran into the room and saw Bella, and kicked the guy in the stomach. I quickly took my sweatshirt off and put it on Bella, thankfully it was long enough to cover her. I picked her up bridal style and walked down the stairs and out of the house, with Ricky following behind me. When I got outside, he spoke up.

"Put her down!" Ricky said, and I turned to glare at him. "I can't believe you fucking cheated on her!"

"I didn't! Tanya jumped on me right when Bella walked into the room!" I yelled, setting Bella down on the grass. Suddenly, I heard a groan. Ricky and I stopped arguing and stared at Bella.

"Hey, the TREES are dancing!....." Bella slurred. Ricky and I exchanged a worried glance.

"Hey look! A RAINBOW!" Bella yelled, pointing to the black sky. "OH MY GOD!! IT'S A FLYING SAUCER!" she screamed, pointing at the sky. "OVER HERE ALIENS!!! I WANT TO GO TO YOUR PLANET WHERE GUYS DON'T CHEAT ON YOU!!" she screamed, slurring her words, "I COME IN PEACE!....OR, YOU'RE COMING HERE TO TAKE ME, SO I GO IN PEACE!!" I just stared at her, and then she burst into giggles. Bella never, EVER drank, let alone get drunk.

I sighed as I walked over to her and picked her up, carrying her over to my car. "Ricky—drive her car back to the dorm." I said, tossing him the keys. He jumped in Bella's Ferrari while I slid her into the front seat of my Volvo and we drove back to campus.

"I don't know what's sooo special about Tina…." Bella rambled, slurring her words. "I mean, if you really......really really really really REALLY want a slut....hey! I can be a slut, too, Eddie-boy. We can go back to your dorm right now..." She said, giggling. How can this happen? I broke my heart to see her like this. She thought that I was cheating on her with Tanya, and she goes and gets drunk and drugged.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked, breaking her out of her rambling state as I walked up the dark road.

"Wellllll......you were fucking Tina, and then I-I ran outside. AND THENNN and then, and then....RICKY'S PARTYYY!!! And then and then and then....drinks, and then I met Roney!! Or was it Riley....and then I danced with that one guy! YEA! We danced like those girls on those poles!" she squealed. Pain coursed through at the thought of people seeing my Bella dancing around like that in a drunken state. And worse, that she was like this because of _me_.

I walked up the stairs and brought her into my dorm and sat her down on the bed. I went to the dresser and pulled out a sports jersey and some Fox sweat pants and handed them to her. "Bella, please go change into these in the bathroom." I said pointing to the bathroom.

"OKEEE!" she said, jumping up and skipping to the bathroom. I sighed and sat down on the bed, and put my head in my hands. I heard the door open and Bella walked out, and threw herself into my lap. She pushed me down onto the bed and started kissing me. She ground into me, and I had to stop myself from taking her right then and there.

"Bella….Bella, stop." I said, rolling over so I was on top of her and restraining her arms above her head. She stuck her lip out in an adorable pout, and I had to remind myself why we couldn't do this.

"Why, Edward?"

"Bella, you're _drunk_ and _drugged_. You aren't thinking clearly, and you definitely aren't yourself. I love you, and I don't want you to do anything that you will regret in the morning. Now please, just go to sleep." I said as I tucked her under the covers and she fell asleep. I laid down on Jasper's bed since he was staying with Alice tonight. I watched Bella as she fell into a peaceful sleep, and soon I drifted off to sleep with my last thought.

_She's going to have one hell of a hangover._

**REVIEW! There….happy?**


	20. The Final Hours

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

YOU NEED TO KNOW....okay, the James hallucination isn't a hallucination after all. He's not really there, but it's a ghost thingy. A messenger. It's like witchcraft stuff. NO wizards or vampires, but you know, witchcraft stuff....idk how to explain it. But only Bella can see the "messenger".

Chapter 18: The Final Hours

**Bella's POV:**

TUESDAY, 7:03 AM

I woke with a splitting headache. No, this was worse than a headache—it was a _hangover._ My whole body felt lazy, and tired. My head—I can't even begin to explain how that felt. My eyes were sore. Hell, my whole body was sore.

I sat in bed, rubbing my eyes. I opened them and looked around, and was displeased to find where I was.

I was in _Edward's_ room, in _Edward's_ bed.

I ripped the blanket off of me and hastily got out of the bed, sneaking a glance at where he was sleeping on Jasper's bed. I grabbed my clothes, and that was when he woke.

"Bella?" he asked groggily. I didn't answer him, but proceeded to look for my other shoe. "Bella, please, wait," He said, getting up from the bed, "Please stay."

I spun around and glared at him, "I'm sure Tanya will be coming over soon." I said, and then grabbed my shoe and walked out the door. Sadly, he came after me.

"Bella, nothing happened—"

"What, because I interrupted you?" I said, walking into the girls hallway.

"No, because she kissed me! Bella, she just jumped on me! I swear, I didn't do anything!"

I stopped in front of the door to my room, and spun around, my furry growing, "Exactly, Edward! You didn't do anything! You didn't throw her off of you until I came in!"

"That's because right when you came in was when she jumped on me! Please, Bella, listen to me!" his voice was strained, he was pleading with me. I looked into his deep green eyes and saw emotion in there, and found my resolve weakening. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Bella, I love you, more than anything in the world. Even more than my own life. I would never do anything to hurt you, never. I love you. Please, believe that."

And there goes my will power. As I looked at him, I couldn't help but find every word he said true. I opened my mouth, about to respond, when I was interrupted.

A loud, ear-piercing, blood-curdling, scream echoed through the hallway from a couple of doors down. My eyes widened as I looked at Edward, and we took off running towards where we heard it come from, and found ourselves outside the door of Angela's room. I tried to swallow my panicking, as I reached for the doorknob, and slowly opened the door.

What I saw behind that door, was the most horrific thing I had ever seen.

Angela was covered in blood, and her body was pinned to the wall with numerous knives. Blood was pouring from her body, and creating a huge puddle on the floor. She was dead.

But there, on the wall, written in her blood, read, "Bella, you're next."

The world around me started to spin as I heard screaming, and I bent over and threw up on the floor. When I was finished, my body felt limp, as I fell towards the ground. But right before I blacked out, I felt strong arms entwine around my waist and lift me up.

**TUESDAY, 8:38 AM**

I woke, for the second time this morning, with a splitting headache. I heard whispers all around me, and my eyes fluttered open, to find 7 faces staring down at me with worried expressions.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"You, um...." Alice stuttered.

"YOU TOTALLY HURLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR!" Ricky yelled, earning a punch from Jasper.

"....and then you fainted." Alice finished. I groaned. But then, the pictures flashed through my mind; Angela, and the blood. And the writing.

"Oh my God....Angela's...dead." I said, tears leaking out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear, wiping my tears away with his thumb. His voice was strained with worry and panic. He was lying next to me on my bed. Everyone walked around the room, busying themselves. Ricky pulled a chair up next to my bed and sat down, while Melony was sitting on the counter top in the kitchen, and Rosalie and Alice were talking with Jasper and Emmett.

"The writing." I whispered. Edward stiffened, and I noticed his jaw clench. Ricky's eyes widened.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Edward said, but he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than me.

"Just know I love you." I said.

"Bella, stop talking like that! Nothing is going to happen!" his voice was fierce and livid.

"I'm sorry," I said, tears running down my cheeks. He leaned towards me and brought his soft lips to my cheeks, kissing away my tears.

"What happened last night?" I asked, and I noticed both Edward and Ricky visibly froze.

"Well, um, Bella...you see...." Ricky said, hesitantly, "Edward found you....in a room...with some guy." My eyes widened and my whole body went numb, "No! I mean, nothing happened. He saved you just in time."

"_Saved_ me?"

"Um, yes. You see, Bella, you were—drugged." Edward told me, giving me hand a gentle squeeze. I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I told him.

"I'm sorry for not being smarter." He said, and I chuckled.

"You should see the house. It's a complete mess after the party. I doubt my brother is going to pick anything up." Ricky said.

"Your brother?"

"Yea, I told you, he's visiting. You met his friend Riley last night."

"Oh, yea." I said, thinking of the nice person I picked up yesterday. My thoughts were interrupted, when suddenly, Melony gasped.

All of our heads shot over to where Melony was sitting on the counter, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body slouched over and she took in a deep, ragid breath, and then she sat up. When she sat up, she was different. Her eyes radiated a black color, her facial expression was murderous.

"Bella, don't go to the forest. It's death, Bella. Your death is waiting there."

She spoke, but it wasn't her voice. It was a deep, raspy voice that you only heard in horror movies. Everyone in the room was silent and still as we stared at her with wide eyes, and then her body slouched over again. She sucked in a deep breath and sat up, and she was back to normal. She looked around at all of our worried, confused, panicked, and fearful faces.

"What?" she said, confused as to why everyone was staring at her. Edward's grip on me tightened.

**TUESDAY, 1:17 PM**

Realization of Angela's death was finally sinking in. She was gone. She was murdered, right under our noises. Her blood was spilt before my very eyes.

The guys had gone to get some food while I stayed in the dorm room with Melony, Rosalie, and Alice. They were all keeping a watchful eye on me after the "Spirit" thing or whatever it was possessed Melony.

I heard a dark chuckle from my right, and my head snapped in the direction, to find my James hallucination, with his arm draped around Alice.

"I'm not a hallucination, Bella, I'm a messenger. A ghost...." He paused as my eyes grew in fear. (Read A/N at top)

"You're next."

**TUESDAY, 10:57 PM**

Alice flicked the lights off, and I sat in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I thought back to all my other nightmares...the strange ones that seem to feel so real, that seem to take over my conscious. Melony had said someone had been trying to contact me in my sleep. I never got a good look at the person who was always there in my nightmares, but they always wanted me to come to them. They wanted me to walk to my death.

With that thought in mind, I drifted into a hectic sleep.

I found myself, once again, running through the same forest. But this wasn't just any forest…the air smelt strongly of salt, and a cold breeze wafted the air, and I could hear the rushing waves crashing against the cliffs. I was running faster than I ever had before, but I wasn't running for myself. I was running for him. I was running for the one I loved.

The salty air pierced my lungs and I found myself coughing loudly as I ran. I finally broke through the trees, and found what I was looking for.

2 men were holding Edward against a tree, a blade to his throat. They were muttering things to him, and the look on Edward's face was furious. "Do it! Just leave her alone!" Edward hissed at him. I couldn't see either of the men clearly, except for the sickly grins on their faces.

"NO!" I screamed, running towards them. All three of their heads snapped over to my sobbing figure, and the man holding the knife grinned.

And with that he sliced the knife across Edward's throat.

"NO!" I screamed loudly. Sobbing, I ran over to where he lay on the ground.

"I told you, you should have come to us." The man whispered as he stabbed the knife into my back. I felt a surge of cold spread over my body, and pain radiated from my very core as the warm liquid rose up my throat, and dripped from my body.

Was this what it felt like to die?

**WEDNESDAY, 12:01 AM**

I sat up in my bed, gasping for air, just like every other night. My eyes darted wildly around the room.

I knew what I had to do.

I quietly jumped out of my bed and ran to a desk, grabbing a pen and paper. I hurriedly scrawled across the paper, and placed it in an envelope, sealing away my heart.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this. It was the only way. If I didn't go he would come after you, I couldn't even stand the thought of you ceasing to exist. If he didn't get to you, he would go after any one of you. I can't let any more people die. I love you so much Edward, ever since the first day I met you in kindergarten. Tell Alice I love her as well, she is my best friend. Tell Emmett to give you a break once and a while, and to cut down on the cookies. Tell Jasper he was the encouraging, sweet, sensitive big brother I always wanted. Tell Rosalie she was the protective big sister I always wanted._

_I love you so much, and if you are reading this, I'm probably dead. I know you'll have a great future, Edward, and any girl that ends up with you is lucky. I know I was. Just promise me you won't do anything rash. Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Promise me...you won't let my death affect you. Just know...that it was because I loved you._

_Bella_

I grabbed a jacket and walked to the door, and closing it behind me, getting one last glimpse of Rosalie and Alice's peaceful faces.

**WEDNESDAY, 12:14 AM**

I silently opened the door of the guy's dorm, and walked inside, being as silent as possible. I saw Emmett sprawled across his bed, about to fall out. Jasper was sleeping with a pillow over his face. I almost laughed. I looked at Edward, and my heart wrenched with pain.

His face was so peaceful, so relaxed. Every line of his gorgeous face was utter perfection, and his eye lids were closed, hiding those gorgeous green eyes, that reminded me of freshly cut emeralds. His hair was a tangled mess on top of his head, and I was lying if I said I didn't find it sexy. His shirt showed off every line and muscle of his perfect body.

God, I loved him so much.

I placed the letter on the night stand by his bed, and leaned down, kissing him on the forehead. As I pulled away, his lips curved into a slight smile. Tears fell from my eyes as reached for the door, and with once last backwards glance, I walked out the door, leaving my love, and walking to my death.

**WEDNESDAY, 12:26 AM**

I ran down the guy's hallway and towards the parking lot, when I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ran into something.

"Woa!" I yelled, falling to the floor.

"Oh, shit, I'm so—Bella?" I looked up and saw Riley standing in the hallway with a confused look on his face. "what are you doing out here at this time?" he asked, as he helped me off the floor.

"Oh, um, I was just going to go somewhere..."

"Where are you going at almost one in the morning?"

"To see a friend."

"Oh...kay...." he said, with a grin.

"Well, I have to go, bye!" I said, and took off towards the parking lot without another glance. As I hurriedly fiddled with my car keys, I dropped them to the ground, and was about to pick them up, when a hand reached out and grabbed them. I jumped, and looked up to see Mr. Donovan.

"God, you scared me." I said.

"What are you doing out here at this time, Bella? You know, there's a killer on the loose..." he said with a smirk, handing me my keys.

"I have to go...see someone." I said. His eyes appraised my face for a few moments, before he checked his watch.

"Well, considering it's Wednesday now, I'll see you soon...." He said with a smirk, and he winked at me, walking off. A chill ran down my spine, and I hurriedly got into my Ferrari, and it purred to life. The tires squealed against the black pavement as I peeled out of the parking lot, driving towards the ocean.

Driving to my death.

**WEDNESDAY, 1:04 AM**

My car came to a stop at the edge of the forest. The road I was on looked familiar, from my dream. I left my car on the side of the road, as I stepped out, and walked to the edge of the forest. Taking in a shaky breath, I started into the forest, picking up into a run.

_But I know...  
So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm._

**WEDNESDAY, 1:23 AM**

I had no clue where I was running to. All I knew was that I was running. I was running to something, and away from it at the same time. I didn't even have a clue if they would be out here. All I knew was that I was running around in the woods, my body growing tired, my breathing coming out in short, sharp gasps as my lungs burned, and my body covered in sweat. I slowed to a walk, looking around the forest. I was utterly lost.

_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out._

"H-Hello?" I called out into the dark forest. The trees rustled in the wind, giving off a whistling noise. The salty air tasted bitter on my tongue, and my mouth was dry. My muscles ached, and my eyes were drooping from sleep deprivation.

**WEDNESDAY, 1:39 AM**

I continued walking, until I heard a rustling nearby. Panicking, I picked up my pace into a run again. Half of me wanted to just turn around and run as far as I could away from here, but the other part urged me to keep running forward towards my doom.

So, I wasn't thinking rationally as I heard yelling from both in front and behind me, as I ran with all my might towards the instrument of death.

I have the rest already written, so if you want more, you better REVIEW! Lots of reviews!


	21. You Promised You Wouldn’t Leave

I'M POSTING 4 FREAKING CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT SO I HAD BETTER MAKE IT TO 1,000 REVIEWS!!.....please?

Chapter 18: You Promised You Wouldn't Leave

**Edward's POV:**

WEDNESDAY, 1:40 AM

I woke to the door banging open. I sat up in my bed, and saw Emmett jump and fall out of his bed. Jasper sat up groggily, his pillow falling to the floor. We looked to the doorway, and there stood Melony, her eyes glazed over, a distant expression on her face.

"Bella," she said in a choked voice. Immediately, my eyes widened and I jumped out of my bed, stumbling to throw some clothes on. Jasper and Emmett followed suit, grabbing the first things they touched. Melony came out of her trance, and she was searching wildly around the room. She ran over to my night stand, grabbed what looked like a letter, and shoved it in my hands.

"Go! She's gone to meet them. She thinks she's saving you! I'll call you and tell you how to get there. It's the forest at La Push." Jasper, Emmett, and I took off running to the parking lot. We all jumped into Emmett's Jeep, and it roared to life as we sped as fast as we could out of the parking lot. Jasper's phone rang a moment later, and he answered it, putting it on speaker phone.

"Edward, read that letter." Melony instructed. I hastily ripped the envelope open, revealing a letter addressed to me, in Bella's handwriting. I sucked in a shaky breath and read out lud, as tears ran down my face...

"_Edward,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this. It was the only way. If I didn't go he would come after you, I couldn't even stand the thought of you ceasing to exist. If he didn't get to you, he would go after any one of you. I can't let any more people die. I love you so much Edward, ever since the first day I met you in kindergarten. Tell Alice I love her as well, she is my best friend. Tell Emmett to give you a break once and a while, and to cut down on the cookies. Tell Jasper he was the encouraging, sweet, sensitive big brother I always wanted. Tell Rosalie she was the protective big sister I always wanted._

_I love you so much, and if you are reading this, I'm probably dead. I know you'll have a great future, Edward, and any girl that ends up with you is lucky. I know I was. Just promise me you won't do anything rash. Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Promise me...you won't let my death affect you. Just know...that it was because I loved you._

_Bella"_

Everyone was silent, and my fist met the dashboard of the car. "I can't lose her again!" I yelled, my voice shaking.

"I-I can't lose her again."

**Bella's POV:**

WEDNESDAY, 2:01 AM

I ran into a dark clearing. I stumbled and caught myself. I looked down and saw the edge of a cliff, but I couldn't see where it ended. All I could see was that it was far down, really far. But the darkness kept the sight of the bottom hidden, so I had no clue what was down there.

I turned around, about to run away, when he stepped out from the hidden shadows of the trees. My heart raced, and my breathing became quick and shallow. My forehead and palms became clammy, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

James smirked at me from where he was standing.

It was the real James, not my hallucinations, not a messenger, not my eyes playing tricks on me. I felt fear well in every part of my body. His presence gave off an eerie sick feeling to the air.

"Bella, it's been so long." He said, laughing. I saw a movement behind him and my eyes darted to the shadows to see a man standing behind him. I couldn't speak, I just stayed silent. Suddenly, the man stepped out of the shadows, and I gasped.

Riley.

"Riley?" I said in a strained voice. He only laughed.

"Yea, you know, it was so easy to drug you that night...you were alone, innocent, you had just had a fight with your beloved Edward. Who do you think it was that was sending you those dreams, and that messenger? Now, I only helped take part in those killings..." he laughed.

"I told you I'd be back, Isabella. I meant it. I'm here to collect my reward." James said, stepping towards me. "You know, it was so easy to fool my brother into thinking I was here for a visit. Of course, he never knew I was put in jail and escaped." My eyes widened in realization.

"You're Ricky's brother." I whispered.

He let out a humorless chuckle, "Yes,"

I backed up, but making sure I didn't fall off the edge of the cliff. He grabbed a hold of my arms forcefully, and pulled me towards him. He traced his nose from my collar bone, up my throat and up the side of my face, and back down. I was trembling under his disgusting grip, and I kept my eyes closed, avoiding his feral gaze. "Even better than before." He said, chuckling.

The next thing I heard was a loud motor noise, and a lot of crashing. My eyes snapped open just as I saw a car drive into the clearing and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett jump out of the Jeep. Riley ran over to Emmett with a knife, and immediately they were engaged in a fight.

Edward stalked over to James with Jasper following behind. Edward looked more furious than that one night all those years ago. "Let her go." He snarled at James in a terrifying voice. James laughed.

"Very poor choice of words." He said, and then he threw me over the cliff.

I screamed and reached my arm out to grab onto the rock, and just as I did so, something caught my hand. I looked up and saw Edward leaning over the cliff, struggling to keep hold of me. I could hear the grunts and swears coming from the two fights above. Jasper had taken to attacking James. Edward's hold on the cliff slipped an inch. He couldn't pull me up.

And if he stayed trying to pull me up, we would both fall.

A tear escaped my eye as I looked into the face of Edward. "Bella, don't you dare let go!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Edward, if I don't, you're going to fall!" I said, more tears escaping.

"Bella, don't do this!" he yelled.

"Edward, I love you." I said, and then let go of his hand.

I fell through the air and the adrenaline coursed through my body. The fall felt like forever, but soon enough it came to an end, and I plunged into freezing water.

I hadn't anticipated water, nor had I taken a breath. My lungs collapsed as I fell deeper and deeper into the water, and the last thought I had screamed from inside my head as blackness consumed my consciousness.

_Edward, I love you._

**Edward's POV:**

Emmett drove through the forest faster than I'd ever seen him before. Melony was on the phone giving us directions to reach the clearing they were in, the one she saw in her vision.

"Stop," she said. We reached the clearing and I all but ripped the door off to get out. James had Bella in his grip, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye his friend engage in a fight with Emmett. I stalked over to James with Jasper close behind. "Let her go." I snarled at James in a cold voice. James laughed.

"Very poor choice of words." He said, and then he threw her over the cliff.

All at once, the voice inside my head screamed, and also my voice found itself in a yelling form, and my heart sank into my stomach. I lunged to the edge of the cliff and grabbed Bella's hand. She looked up and I saw the silent tears fall from her eyes. I could hear the grunts and swears coming from the two fights above. Jasper had taken to attacking James. My hold on the cliff slipped an inch. I couldn't pull her up.

I wouldn't let her fall. I couldn't. I don't care if she takes me with her.

A tear escaped her eye as she looked into my face, and I knew she realized it too. She realized that I might just go with her. "Bella, don't you dare let go!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Edward, if I don't, you're going to fall!" she said, more tears escaping. She didn't realize that I didn't care.

"Bella, don't do this!" I yelled.

"Edward, I love you." she said, and then let go of my hand.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

"BELLA!!!!" I screamed, sobs escaping my chest. I couldn't see anything down because of the dark night. But then I heard a splash. I heard waves crashing and I heard her hit the water.

And with that I jumped off the cliff.

_cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on skyway avenue_

I dove into the water, and the icy night filled my lungs. I screamed her name over and over as I came above water, searching for her.

But she was nowhere.

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

I emerged underwater, searching for her. I faintly saw her face illuminated in the light of the moon, drifting towards the bottom of the ocean. I swam frantically towards her, with my lungs protesting. My throat ached and my lungs felt like they were about to explode, and the icy water was splintering my skin. I grabbed a hold of her, just as my lungs were about to give way, and swam towards the surface. I broke the surface just in time, and struggled with the current to reach the shore.

All of my muscles ached as the current threw us around. But I couldn't care less. I broke through the current and made it to shore, carrying Bella and laying her on the sand.

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill_

I laid my head against her chest, and could faintly hear her heartbeat. Sobbing, I put my hands to her chest and pressed, performing CPR. I put my mouth to hers, breathing air into her lungs.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places._

I went back to pushing on her chest, trying to get her to wake up. I put my lips back to hers, giving her more air. "Bella, please wake up! I need you!" I yelled frantically. "Don't leave me! You promised!" I yelled, more tears spilling from my eyes.

Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...

My hands pushed against her heart furiously, but she was unresponsive. I put my lips to hers again, and then returned to her heartbeat. "Stay with me, Bella! Stay with me!" I yelled.

C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...

"You promised you wouldn't leave me, Bella, you promised!" I begged her.

_If I only could, be running up that hill._

Suddenly, she started coughing, spitting up water. My heart sighed in relief, and I hugged her to my chest. "Oh my God, Bella, you're okay!" I yelled.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave, didn't I?" she said in a raspy voice. Her teeth started chattering together loudly, and I could see Goosebumps on her arms. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her, although it was wet too.

"I almost lost you," I whispered as I hugged her as close as possible.

**Bella's POV:**

I was alive. I couldn't believe I was alive. Edward was alive! I heard footsteps running towards us, and Melony, Rosalie, and Alice broke through the trees.

"Bella!" they chorused.

Suddenly, I was tackled by a black blur. "Alice!" I yelled, hugging her back, She was sobbing into my already soaked, freezing, clothes.

"Bella! Don't you _ever_ do that again! I-I—I thought I lost you! What would I do without you?!"

"You would have to find a new Barbie doll." I said, chuckling. That got a laugh out of her. Rosalie and Melony joined in on the hug. Off in the distance I could hear sirens, and police cars racing down the road.

A police car pulled up to us, and Ricky stepped out with a guilty expression on his face as he walked over to us.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was in jail, I didn't know he wanted to hurt you—" Ricky said, but I cut him off.

"Ricky, stop. I know you didn't know anything. It's okay. It wasn't your fault." I said, and he took me in a hug. Then, 2 more police cars pulled up, and Emmett and Jasper stepped out of one, while I could see Riley in the backseat, glaring at me. I flinched, and Edward moved me behind him, in a protective stance.

"What happened to James?" I asked as a police officer approached us.

"He fell on his knife." The officer stated, "He's dead."

I looked at Ricky, and saw his expression angry. "Ricky?" I asked. He looked up at me, and his expression softened.

"I'm alright, Bella. I hated James. He deserved it."

I diverted my eyes to the ground. I felt a swell of relief wash over me at knowing James would never bother me again. He was gone.

**Once again, PLEASE review. I am posting 4 chapters in one night, can we at least make it to 1,000? PLEASE?**

Songs used in this Chapter(in order of appearance)

-Never Too Late- Three Days Grace  
-Skyway Avenue Acoustic- We the Kings  
-Runnin' Up That Hill- Placebo


	22. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

**AN: okay I know in college they don't have yearbooks but let's pretend they do? Please? Thanks! hehe**

I smiled as I flipped through the yearbook. All of the pictures were rather hilarious. But, I must admit, my favorite part of the end of the year and getting yearbooks was having people sign them.

"Hey, Bella!" Melony said happily as she walked over to me. "Sign my yearbook?"

"Sure! If you sign mine." I said and we exchanged yearbooks.

_Melony,_

_Thanks for saving my life. Because, you know, that's what friends do. Haha. See you around, psychic freak._

_-Bella_

I grinned at my nickname for her. It wasn't offensive, just cute. Just then, I saw Ricky making his way through the crowd of students.

"Hey, Bells!" he yelled, waving a yearbook above his head. He reached me and threw the yearbook in my hands, and taking mine from my grip. He was about to open it, when Emmett popped up from behind him.

"Hey! I wanna sign it first!" he yelled, ripping the yearbook out of Ricky's grasp.

"No way, man!" Ricky yelled, grabbing the book back. Emmett just grabbed on again, and they both held my yearbook at opposite sides, playing tug-a-war. I sighed.

"Emmett, you can sign later!" I snapped, and he let go.

"Oh, yea." He said, and walked away. I rolled my eyes.

_Ricky,_

_Childish antics are always great. Whatever happens, we have to keep you and Emmett away from each other....thanks for everything._

_-Bella_

I smiled as I handed him his yearbook and he handed me mine, and walked away. I opened the cover and read....

_Bella,_

_Whatever you do, don't touch the paint. It's not your best friend. The floor on the other hand, happens to be well acquainted with you...._

_-Ricky_

I laughed out loud.

_Bella,_

_I see something great happening soon. Be on the lookout....and in regards to saving you, like I know you will write, anytime. See you later!_

_-Melony_

Suddenly, my yearbook was snatched out of my hands. My head snapped up as I looked at Edward. He grinned and winked at me.

"Hey! Give it back!" I yelled. He just chuckled in response.

He quickly wrote something in my yearbook, and tossed it in my arms, along with his. I stared at him confused, and he winked and he walked away.

The crowd of talking and running around students around me buzzed as I silently opened the cover of my year book.

There, in the top corner of my yearbook, was Edward's beautiful writing:

_Bella,_

_Marry me?_

_-Edward_

Shock registered through my body as I stared at the silent question on my yearbook. What would I do?

**Edward's POV:**

-1 day later-

I hadn't seen Bella since I proposed to her in her yearbook. Maybe I shouldn't have done that? Now that I think about it, it was lame and stupid. Proposed to her in her yearbook? Stupid, Cullen, stupid.

What if she says no? It's still so early. I mean, we have been through a lot, but we were still young. It's been a day, she's probably just trying to find a way to let me down easy. Great. What have you done now, Cullen?

Great, Now I'm talking to myself!

This is driving me crazy. I was sitting here, alone in my dorm room, thinking about how Bella was trying to reject me. And I was having a panic attack. As I was lying across my bed, I heard a noise, and looked to the door. A yearbook flew under the crack under the door into the room, coming to a stop on the wood flooring. What the—

I got up from my position on the bed, and walked over and picked up the yearbook. It was mine. I opened the cover, and there, in beautiful hand writing, were the words I was waiting for.

_Edward,_

_I wouldn't have it any other way, Knight in Shining Volvo._

_-The Girl Who Lived_

**Bella's POV:**

I grinned as Alice walked up to me, brandishing a camera. "What is that for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh...I don't know...a new picture." She said, just as Edward walked over to us. I exchanged a knowing glance with him, before returning to Alice.

"Fine. Hand the camera to someone." I said, and she jumped up and down excitedly. She handed the camera to Jasper, while Rosalie and Emmett stood off to the side. I stood in the middle, between Edward and Alice, with our arms wrapped around each other. Right before Jasper took the picture, Ricky came walking over to us with Jell-O in his hands.

"Hey, guys! Loo—"

Suddenly, Emmett stuck his foot out, tripping Ricky, and he face-planted into the Jell-O. Edward, Alice, and I erupted into laughter, right when Jasper took the picture.

**THE END**

This story was based on the song "The Good Left Undone" by Rise Against.


	23. Alternate Ending

ALTERNATE ENDING

WARNING: sad. This is not the official ending, only the alternate. The happy ending won the poll, but I wrote this and thought it was powerful, so I'm posting both.

**Edward's POV:**

WEDNESDAY, 1:40 AM

I woke to the door banging open. I sat up in my bed, and saw Emmett jump and fall out of his bed. Jasper sat up groggily, his pillow falling to the floor. We looked to the doorway, and there stood Melony, her eyes glazed over, a distant expression on her face.

"Bella," she said in a choked voice. Immediately, my eyes widened and I jumped out of my bed, stumbling to throw some clothes on. Jasper and Emmett followed suit, grabbing the first things they touched. Melony came out of her trance, and she was searching wildly around the room. She ran over to my night stand, grabbed what looked like a letter, and shoved it in my hands.

"Go! She's gone to meet them. She thinks she's saving you! I'll call you and tell you how to get there. It's the forest at La Push." Jasper, Emmett, and I took off running to the parking lot. We all jumped into Emmett's Jeep, and it roared to life as we sped as fast as we could out of the parking lot. Jasper's phone rang a moment later, and he answered it, putting it on speaker phone.

"Edward, read that letter." Melony instructed. I hastily ripped the envelope open, revealing a letter addressed to me, in Bella's handwriting. I sucked in a shaky breath and read out lud, as tears ran down my face...

"_Edward,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this. It was the only way. If I didn't go he would come after you, I couldn't even stand the thought of you ceasing to exist. If he didn't get to you, he would go after any one of you. I can't let any more people die. I love you so much Edward, ever since the first day I met you in kindergarten. Tell Alice I love her as well, she is my best friend. Tell Emmett to give you a break once and a while, and to cut down on the cookies. Tell Jasper he was the encouraging, sweet, sensitive big brother I always wanted. Tell Rosalie she was the protective big sister I always wanted._

_I love you so much, and if you are reading this, I'm probably dead. I know you'll have a great future, Edward, and any girl that ends up with you is lucky. I know I was. Just promise me you won't do anything rash. Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Promise me...you won't let my death affect you. Just know...that it was because I loved you._

_Bella"_

Everyone was silent, and my fist met the dashboard of the car. "I can't lose her again!" I yelled, my voice shaking.

"I-I can't lose her again."

**Bella's POV:**

WEDNESDAY, 2:01 AM

I ran into the dark clearing. I stumbled and caught myself. I looked down and saw the edge of a cliff, but I couldn't see where it ended. All I could see was that it was far down, really far. But the darkness kept the sight of the bottom hidden, so I had no clue what was down there.

I turned around, about to run away, when he stepped out from the hidden shadows of the trees. My heart raced, and my breathing became quick and shallow. My forehead and palms became clammy, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

James smirked at me from where he was standing.

It was the real James, not my hallucinations, not a messenger, not my eyes playing tricks on me. I felt fear well in every part of my body. His presence gave off an eerie sick feeling to the air.

"Bella, it's been so long." He said, laughing. I saw a movement behind him and my eyes darted to the shadows to see a man standing behind him. I couldn't speak, I just stayed silent. Suddenly, the man stepped out of the shadows, and I gasped.

Riley.

"Riley?" I said in a strained voice. He only laughed.

"Yea, you know, it was so easy to drug you that night...you were alone, innocent, you had just had a fight with your beloved Edward. Who do you think it was that was sending you those dreams, and that messenger? Now, I only helped take part in those killings..." he laughed.

"I told you I'd be back, Isabella. I meant it. I'm here to collect my reward." James said, stepping towards me. "You know, it was so easy to fool my brother into thinking I was here for a visit. Of course, he never knew I was put in jail and escaped." My eyes widened in realization.

"You're Ricky's brother." I whispered.

He let out a humorless chuckle, "Yes,"

I backed up, but making sure I didn't fall off the edge of the cliff. He grabbed a hold of my arms forcefully, and pulled me towards him. He traced his nose from my collar bone, up my throat and up the side of my face, and back down. I was trembling under his disgusting grip, and I kept my eyes closed, avoiding his feral gaze. "Even better than before." He said, chuckling.

The next thing I heard was a loud motor noise, and a lot of crashing. My eyes snapped open just as I saw a car drive into the clearing and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett jump out of the Jeep. Riley ran over to Emmett with a knife, and immediately they were engaged in a fight.

Edward stalked over to James with Jasper following behind. Edward looked more furious than that one night all those years ago. "Let her go." He snarled at James in a terrifying voice. James laughed.

"Very poor choice of words." He said, and then he threw me over the cliff.

I screamed and reached my arm out to grab onto the rock, and just as I did so, something caught my hand. I looked up and saw Edward leaning over the cliff, struggling to keep hold of me. I could hear the grunts and swears coming from the two fights above. Jasper had taken to attacking James. Edward's hold on the cliff slipped an inch. He couldn't pull me up.

And if he stayed trying to pull me up, we would both fall.

A tear escaped my eye as I looked into the face of Edward. "Bella, don't you dare let go!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Edward, if I don't, you're going to fall!" I said, more tears escaping.

"Bella, don't do this!" he yelled.

"Edward, I love you." I said, and then let go of his hand.

I fell through the air and the adrenaline coursed through my body. The fall felt like forever, but soon enough it came to an end, and I plunged into freezing water.

I hadn't anticipated water, nor had I taken a breath. My lungs collapsed as I fell deeper and deeper into the water, and the last thought I had screamed from inside my head as blackness consumed my consciousness.

_Edward, I love you._

**Edward's POV:**

Emmett drove through the forest faster than I'd ever seen him before. We reached the clearing and I all but ripped the door off to get out. James had Bella in his grip, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye his friend engage in a fight with Emmett. I stalked over to James with Jasper close behind. "Let her go." I snarled at James in a cold voice. James laughed.

"Very poor choice of words." He said, and then he threw her over the cliff.

All at once, the voice inside my head screamed, and also my voice found itself in a yelling form, and my heart sank into my stomach. I lunged to the edge of the cliff and grabbed Bella's hand. She looked up and I saw the silent tears fall from her eyes. I could hear the grunts and swears coming from the two fights above. Jasper had taken to attacking James. My hold on the cliff slipped an inch. I couldn't pull her up.

I wouldn't let her fall. I couldn't. I don't care if she takes me with her.

A tear escaped her eye as she looked into my face, and I knew she realized it too. She realized that I might just go with her. "Bella, don't you dare let go!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Edward, if I don't, you're going to fall!" she said, more tears escaping. She didn't realize that I didn't care.

"Bella, don't do this!" I yelled.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

"Edward, I love you." she said, and then let go of my hand.

"BELLA!!!!" I screamed, sobs escaping my chest. I couldn't see anything down because of the dark night. But then I heard a splash. I heard waves crashing and I heard her hit the water.

And with that I jumped off the cliff.

_cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on skyway avenue_

I dove into the water, and the icy night filled my lungs. I screamed her name over and over as I came above water, searching for her.

But she was nowhere.

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

I emerged underwater, searching for her. I faintly saw her face illuminated in the light of the moon, drifting towards the bottom of the ocean. I swam frantically towards her, with my lungs protesting. My throat ached and my lungs felt like they were about to explode, and the icy water was splintering my skin. I grabbed a hold of her, just as my lungs were about to give way, and swam towards the surface. I broke the surface just in time, and struggled with the current to reach the shore.

All of my muscles ached as the current threw us around. But I couldn't care less. I broke through the current and made it to shore, carrying Bella and laying her on the sand.

_I fell away with a torch and match and a knife  
in the wake of your words so loud in the light_

I laid my head against her chest, and could faintly hear her heartbeat. Sobbing, I put my hands to her chest and pressed, performing CPR. I put my mouth to hers, breathing air into her lungs.

_cover your mouth... cover your eyes  
hold your breath and let it go with arms raised to the sky  
I've watched you die and now it's too late in light of the mentioned_

I went back to pushing on her chest, trying to get her to wake up. I put my lips back to hers, giving her more air. "Bella, please wake up! I need you!" I yelled frantically. "Don't leave me!" I yelled, more tears spilling from my eyes.

_sunrise and I can't let you out of my sight_

My hands pushed against her heart furiously, but she was unresponsive. I put my lips to hers again, and then returned to her heartbeat. "Stay with me, Bella! Stay with me!" I yelled.

_I've passed up the trees and I'll climb to the sky  
I've got your blood on my sleeves and I'm holding the knife_

_it's too late: it's over now_

And with that, her heart beat for the last time. Her body was limp, and her breath was ceased forever.

"BELLA! BELLA!" I screamed, over and over again, at no one in particular. "NO!" I sobbed with her lifeless body in my hands. I hid my face in her hair as I sobbed.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

She was gone, my Bella was gone. I would never see her beautiful smile, or hear her beautiful laugh, ever again. I would never stare into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and wonder what she was thinking. I would never get to call her 'My Swan', or tease her about pointless stuff. I would never feel her warm lips on mine, or smell her wonderful scent lingering around when she was near. I would never hear her say my name, or tell me how much she loves me. She was gone.

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

"She's gone." I kept repeating in a dead voice. Why wasn't it me? Why couldn't it have been me? If she had hung on, if she would have let me fall with her, I could have broken her fall. She would be alive.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

"Damnit, Bella! You should have let me fall! You would be alive!" I screamed, brokenly, at the sky. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I wouldn't—couldn't—raise my head to look at them. My face was still hidden in Bella's hair as I cried for my dearly beloved.

"Edward..." I heard the broken voice of Ricky from behind me. I paid attention to the sobs and cries that had been there all along from behind me. The sobs and cries that I had blocked out with my own.

"Edward, you need to let her go." Alice said brokenly, on the verge of hysterics. "Edward..." she said again, trying to remove me from Bella's limp body. I only held on tighter, somehow praying, begging with God to bring her back to me, as if somehow she would stand up and say, "Hey! I'm back! Just Kidding!!" but it wouldn't happen.

"Edward." I heard Emmett crying from behind me. He started forcefully removing my grip from Bella's body, but I held on tighter.

"NO!" I screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I screamed. "I COULD HAVE SAVED HER! I COULD HAVE BROKEN HER FALL!!" I broke down into more sobs, tremors rocking my body. The pit in my stomach that once was, had become a giant hole in my soul.

"WHY, BELLA, WHY?!?!" I screamed louder than before, raising my head to look at the sky, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO! I _BEGGED_ YOU NOT TO LEAVE ME!!" I screamed. I sensed that my family was hugging me, but I couldn't feel it. My entire body had become numb, and not because of the cold. The cold was nothing compared to the empty feeling I was feeling. Or the pain of the loss.

No, nothing could compare to that.

_When your only friends are hotel rooms  
Hands are distant lullabies  
If I could turn around I would tonight_

_These roads never seemed so long  
Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone  
Will daybreak ever come?_

I screamed the loudest yet, no words forming in my scream, letting the agony rip through me.

I knew no life without Bella. I knew of nothing but her. And now she was gone.

"I love you. Please come back. PLEASE COME BACK!!" I screamed, somehow hoping, praying, she would. I heard more police cars driving toward us. The sirens were deafening against my cries. I heard police get out and walk over to us.

_Inside my hands these petals browned,  
Dried up, fallen to the ground  
But it was already too late now._

"Come on, Son, let go." The officers said, trying to release my grip from her. I screamed at them and held on tighter. With the help of my family they were able to forcefully pry my grip from Bella, and paramedics checked over her body. I screamed in agony again as they once again confirmed her dead, and zipped up a bag over her.

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands_

_I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

Alice had me in hug. I looked around for the first time and saw my family there, along with Ricky and Melony.

_These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

_August evenings  
Bring solemn warnings  
To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight_

I cried for the rest of the night. And all the next day.

-Next Day-

I was still sobbing, nonstop as I stepped out to the cliff that Bella had fallen off of last night. I threw the freesias into the wind. They were her favorite.

I looked down at the water as I spoke to her. "Bella, I know you're listening. I can feel your presence. I can feel it in my soul." I said. I had to clear my eyes before continuing. "Bella, I love you more than anything. Note that I'm not using past tense....and when I told you I couldn't live without you, I meant it, Bella. You are my world. And if only you had let me fall with you, Bella....you would either be alive, or we could both be gone. Either would be better than what is happening now. Bella, I have one last thing to say for what I'm doing right now." I said, kicking a rock off the edge of the cliff.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,_

"It's because I love you"

I said, and with that, I stepped off the cliff.

**Songs used in this Chapter(in order of appearance)**

**-Never Too Late- Three Days Grace  
-Skyway Avenue Acoustic- We the Kings  
-Breath Into Me Acoustic- Red  
-Sunrise- Plans for Revenge  
-Hello- Evanescence  
-The Good Left Undone- Rise Against  
-Paper Thin Hymns- Anberlin  
-Runnin' Up That Hill- Placebo**

**I **_**highly**_** suggest watching the music video for Paper Thin Hymns.**


	24. Deleted Scene 1

**Since I was able to reach my 1,000 review goal, I wrote this for you guys!**

Deleted Scene #1

"Edward...Edward...EDWARD!" I screamed, trying to get his attention. He dropped the end of the couch and looked at me. "We are NOT putting that couch over there! Do not even think about it!" I hissed, pointedly looking at the horrendous brown couch. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Then where would you like it?"

"You know what, just toss it out. We'll get a new one. That thing is so old!" I said, and he groaned. "Or do we not have enough money?" I asked, becoming thoughtful. Edward walked over to me, sliding his hands onto my waist.

"Of _course_ we have enough money, love. All the money in the world. I will buy you whatever you like." He said, smiling at me. I frowned. That was exactly what I didn't want to hear…him buying me stuff. But I let it go. He told me there was no point in arguing about it anymore, since he had money, and we were soon due to be married.

"Do you not like my ideas for our apartment?" I asked, giving him my doe's eyes.

"Of course I do, love. I love any ideas of yours."

" I want the other couch by that window."

"No way! That is a horrible place for a couch!" he scoffed, pulling away from me and moving back to the furniture. I rolled my eyes. So much for loving my ideas.

"Whatever, let's just bring in the coffee table." I said, walking back out of the apartment and down towards the mover's truck, with Edward following after me. I grabbed hold of one side, while Edward grabbed hold of the other, and we started carrying it back up to the apartment. I was walking backwards, while Edward was walking forwards.

"We're going to put it in the middle of the room." I said, as we took the elevator. When the door dinged open, I continued walking backwards, all the way into our apartment. As we entered, Edward looked behind him, at all of the other stuff we had brought in. I backed up more, but just my luck...I tripped.

I fell to the ground, underneath the coffee table, just as Edward set the table down.

"Are you sure you want it here—Bella? Bella? Where'd you go?" Edward called, looking around.

"Under....here...." I muttered. Edward ran over to where I was, and moved the heavy coffee table off of me, and helped me up. He gave me a disbelieving look. "I tripped." I explained, and understanding crossed his face.

"I don't like the TV being over there..." Edward murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"That's the only place it CAN go! You want to be able to sit on the couch and watch the TV, right? What do you think?"

"I think....that you should have let me buy you a house." He told me, with a I-told-you-so look on his face. I rolled my eyes, yet again.

"No, because the simple concept of a house, to you, is a mansion." I commented, playfully hitting him in the stomach.

"And what's wrong with a mansion?" he asked curiously. I sighed. We'd had this conversation a million times, yet he still doesn't seem to understand.

"Edward, I told you, I don't like you spending money on me! How many times do I have to tell you?! We don't NEED a mansion! This apartment is expensive enough!" I said, gesturing to the exquisite-looking apartment.

"Fine—but I think we need to plan the bedroom." He said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" I asked playfully, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yea, you know, that needs to be done now. And I have the best idea of how to go about it..." he said, his lips brushing against mine. I closed my eyes and deeply inhaled, his wonderful scent filling my senses.

"Really?" I whispered. His lips drew closer—

CRASH!

"EDWARD, I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT THAT LAMP THERE!!"

**I think I might do one more….**


	25. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
